


Not Your Cinderella

by Canariae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki meets a strange woman at a ball, she didn't look like she belonged but he couldn't help but be captivated .





	1. Chapter 1

     The ball was a maze of Asgardian nobles, each trying to get the attention of the princes at the centre of the room. Drinks had been flowing since the feast and the dancing had begun only moments ago. You stood on the sidelines, watching the people every so carefully as if one of them was bound to attack.

     The festivities were to celebrate the newly won battle, thanks to the princes and their planning in the midst of battle. You had heard the stories, but knew that it had been embellished, most stories had by the time they reached the common folk.

     The princes made their way around the room, greeting the ones they knew and introducing themselves to the ones they didn't. Thor's booming voice could be heard all across the halls, ordering more drinks for himself and his friends. The younger prince, Loki, seemed in utter distress to get away from the noise when he stopped you in the corner.

     His eyes had simply passed you at first, with your simple green dress, you fit easily into the background. Then they came back, there was no mistaken that they had landed on you. Your heart quickened under his gaze as you looked to your planned exit. It was clear and you attempted to make a hasty retreat until a hand clamped over yours.

     You spun around so quickly, you almost lost your balance, fallen into the chest of the dark-haired prince. You looked up and seen him smiling down at you and your clumsiness. You suppressed a blush, looking down at the hem of your dress.

     "Would you care to dance with me?" His voice was low and elegant, his smirk telling you that he was not going to be denied.

     "I fear I am not one for dancing, my prince" you answered honestly. If even half the stories you heard about him were true, then you would not want to be lying to him directly. He seemed ready to argue with you about it. "I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful woman waiting patiently for a dance with their prince" you finished. He seemed to think about this for a moment, not letting you move away from him.

     "I'm sure you're correct" he said, thinking that this was the end of the conversation, you went to turn away. He stopped you. "Good thing I do not feel like dancing either" he smirked. He moved to your side and place a hand on the small of your back. Before moving, he looked down at you once again, "would you please accompany your prince on a walk?"

     "This is your party, my prince, you will be missed" you tried but he was already leading you away through the crowds.

     "They will not even notice my absence" he reassured you. Once away from the crowds, he led you through the halls quietly. You tried to still your heart, distracting yourself with all the amazing wonders that were found in the palace halls. It was like nothing you had ever seen before, you took a mental note of what laid around and where he was leading you.

     You could smell the night air, it was getting closer you noticed when Loki turned and lead you down a new hallway. The hall opened up to a large garden, the flowers were in bloom and the large trees offered much privacy. You headed straight to a large rose bush, admiring the flowers but not touching them.

     "I don’t think I have ever seen your face around here before, where are you from?" Loki was surprisingly close to you, causing you to jump slightly and stand up straight. You moved around to a different flower, avoiding getting too close to the prince.

     "A small village you have never heard of" you offered, it wasn't a lie. He smiled and nodded his head.

     "I'm sure there are many villages I have not heard of, is it close?" He changed his question, but you weren't sure it was a good thing.

     "Depends on what you believe is close" you answered, bending down to smell a lovely purple flower you had never seen before. You heard him chuckle, following you as you admired the many flowers in the garden.

     “What’s your name?” This was his next questions. You took a moment to think and smiled as you spun around a tree, now facing him.

     “Why do you want to know, surely there are more interesting things for you to find out” you offered. You moved over to another tree and could see him following you when you turned your head, he was smiling.

     “Clever girl” he admired. “You seem to know exactly how to get out of answering my questions” he offered, catching your waist and pinning you to the tree. He was taller than you so you craned your neck to look up at him. His other hand rested by your head as he used his body to press you against the tree, you were unable to move.

     His lips moved down, brushing them against yours in a teasing manner. You didn’t move however, you let him come to you. When he realized this, he crashed his lips onto yours, your hands flew up into his hair.

     Off in the distance the bells tolled three times to signal that it was midnight and you pulled away from the young prince. Sighing in contentment, he leaned his forehead against yours.

     “I have to go” you whispered, letting your hands fall to his cheeks, then traced down his neck to settle on his hard chest.

     “Why?” He breathed, not wanting to let you go. His hand still on your waist, gripping you tighter as you tried to push him away.

     “I’m sorry, I never should have come out here with you” you told him, he studied you for a moment, it was the truth.

     “Can I see you again?” He whispered, kissing your neck as if that would convince you. You moaned, throwing your head back onto the tree. You gulped as he let go, looking in your eyes for the answer.

     “Perhaps” you smiled before disappearing in a shimmer of gold. Just like that Loki was alone once more, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to try and turn this fic into a series, since I have a fun idea of what I want to do with it. As long as people seem to like it, I will continue to update!

     It had been a week since the ball and Loki’s mind was still plagued with thoughts from that night. Of the strange woman who captivated him and disappeared without even telling him her name. He searched the castle trying to find her, wondering if she was a noble but when he didn't find her, he tried to entertain other ideas of who she may be. It was consuming his waking hours and his nights. 

     "Brother!" Thor called out, catching up with Loki who was quickly trying to get away from his loud brother. 

     "What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked, annoyed by his mere presence. The halls were empty today, but Loki couldn't remember what event was happening. 

     "Why are you wondering the halls all alone, come join us at the feast!" Thor bellowed. Loki would rather be anywhere else than trapped at a feast with Thor and his friends. 

     "No thank you, brother" he replied, as politely as he could muster. Thor didn't seem to take this as a proper answered and continued walking with him. 

     "Are you sure you're alright, you have seemed quite distracted this week?" Thor asked, concern written on his face. 

     "Yes, Thor, I am fine. I just have not slept well, now if you'll excuse me, I will try and get some rest" Loki explained, it wasn't entirely a lie, he had not been sleeping well since the ball. He wasn't about to tell Thor why though, at least, not yet. Thor nodded his head and patted his brother on the back before heading back to the feast, leaving Loki alone to head to his chambers. 

***

     You perched yourself at Loki's window, sitting and enjoying the heat from the sun. Loki was on his way back to his chambers, you still had time to change your mind. You wanted to see him again, but you knew it was wrong of you to be so selfish. Loki would need much more than you could ever offer him. 

     The door handle moved and your thoughts ceased. You knew it was him by the magic that enveloped him and his every move.  You took a deep breath and smiled, pushing your worries to the side for now. 

     "Hello" your voice was cheery as he quickly looked up from the ground, the door slamming shut behind him. It didn't take him long to recover from the shock, his face returning to one of mischievousness. 

     "I have been looking everywhere for you, darling" he smiled and you tried not to blush. You turned to look outside, children played in the courtyard while noble men and woman took strolls to enjoy the lovely day. 

     "You won't find me in the palace, at least, not yet" you smile sadly. Looking up at him, you could see the confusion written on his face. He looked at you like you were a puzzle he was unable to figure out, he didn't like that.

     "Is there anything that you can tell me?" He asked, wondering if this was all some sort of game that you were playing with him. 

     "Ask the right questions, my prince, and I will answer what I can" you answer truthfully. He senses the truth and nods. He stalked over to the window where you were sitting, grabbing your arm and hauling you to your feet. 

     "Have you ever lied to me darling?" He asked as soft music began to play in the background, you smiled at his use for magic. He seemed to use it for everything, not that you could blame him. 

     "No, it would be foolish to lie to the God of Lies" you tell him as he places a hand on your hip, grabbing the other hand with his. He begins to sway to the music, taking you along with him. 

     "Truth and flattery, are you trying to seduce me?" This seemed like a waste of a question to you but couldn't help but blush. 

     "That was not my intention" you smile as he looks down at you. You reach up and caress his cheek, quickly bringing your hand back down when you realize what you were doing. 

     "Then why come back?" His voice was low, barely a whisper. 

     "I found myself unable to stay away" you answered, as truthfully as you were able. He seemed to accept this as he leaned down and kissed you gently, almost afraid you would slip from his grasps once more. You let him pull you into closer to him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, enjoying the sensation of his hands roaming your body. 

     You broke away to breath, almost out of breath and leaned your head on his chest. He hugged you tight and run his fingers through your hair, kissing the top of your head. 

     "Stay here tonight", it wasn't a demand, but it wasn't a question either. You broke away from his arms, putting distance between the two of you. 

     "You don't know me Loki, I cannot stay" you tell him, going back to the window. He follows, unable to stay away from you. 

     "Tell me why not, I am a prince, I can give you anything you desire" he tries to persuade you but it wasn't enough, you simply couldn't. You went to say something but a knock at his door interrupted you. "Just wait here" he tells you. He walks over to the door and opens it, just enough to poke his head through. 

     "Brother, I am sorry to bother you again but mother insists that you join the feast" Thor's voice was happy and, if you were being honest, slightly drunk. 

     "Tell mother that I am busy" Loki hissed, trying to close the door on his brother. That wasn't going over well with Thor however. 

     "What are you hiding?" He narrowed his eyes at his brother, not trusting the sneaking nature of the trickster. It had only been a few years since the attack on Midgard and Thor still suspected that Loki was up to no good. 

     "Nothing, just go away" Loki tried once more but Thor pushed his way in to look around the room. Loki tried to think of an excuse right away, to explain the young woman in his room, but when he followed Thor's gaze, he found nothing. It was just an empty room. Thor looked back at him, confused. 

     "I was trying to sleep, you oaf" Loki explained angrily, happy that his brother was not as good at detecting lies as he was. 

     "I am sorry, brother, my mistake" Thor apologized. "But mother really does want to see you, please come for one drink" Thor begged, not wanting to go back to his mother empty handed. Loki took one more look around the room before sighing. 

     "Fine, Thor, lead the way". 


	3. Chapter 3

     Loki sat in the Library, well past midnight, with a large book in his lap. Another week had passed and still no sign of the strange woman that was haunting his every waking hour. Unable to sleep tonight, he had resolved to get through a book he had been reading for the past few days. It was a dry rendition of Asgard's history, but it was still useful knowledge.

     He was sure he had read the same paragraph a few times by now. His thoughts were distracted by imagining the mysterious woman appearing. Coming to see him in the middle of the night like a deep dark secret only he knew. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts once more to help him read.

     "What are you reading?" Your voice came to him. He smirked and looked up to see you perched on the arm or the opposite chair. Emerald green dress and your hair tied up with golden threads.

     "Nothing of interest to you, I'm sure" he responded, closing the book and setting it aside. He got comfortable in the chair again and smiled at you. "You look good in my colours, darling". You tried not to blush, taking in the surrounding area instead.

     "Asgard has a nice Library" you told him. The books seemed old and dusty, maybe no one but Loki actually visited this section of the palace. Some of the tables were covered with some white clothes, grey dust gathered on those as well.

     "Nice? We have some of the greatest collections in all the nine realms" he boasted and you smiled, finally turning back to him.

     "I've seen better," you taunted.

     "You wound me, my darling" he taunted back, making you laugh. "I still do not know your name" he states.

     "No, I suppose you do not" you answer, getting up from the chair. You head over to some of the bookshelves, glancing at the covers when Loki joins you. He traps you between the books and his body, his hands trailing down your torso.

     "Will you ever tell me?" He asks, and you think about it for a moment. Turning around, you give him a sad smile, your hands resting on his chest.

     "One day, you will know" you admitted. You pushed the sadness out of your mind when Loki placed his hand over yours.

     "How long can you stay tonight?" He asked, not allowing himself to be hopeful. He had only seen you a few times, but he found himself looking forward to these nights. The nights you would grace him with your presence, even if it was only for a moment.

     "I have some time, what were you thinking?" You ask him, still not giving him a specific time limit. Truth was, you didn't know when you would have to leave, you always hoped you could stay longer.

     Loki smirked and began leading you out of the Library. The palace was a lot more silent in the dead of night, a stark contrast from what you could remember of the last time. He led you out of the palace and into the night, stopping only to ensure that you were still with him. You happy followed, wondering where he was taking you. Once you got to the stables, he placed a finger on his mouth, telling you to stay quiet, you complied.

     Loki disappeared into the stable, you took this opportunity to enjoy the fresh air. You took a deep breath and sighed in contentment before Loki came back out with a majestic black horse.

     "This is Léttfeti" Loki introduced you as your hand went up to pet him. He leaned into your hand and you smiled at Loki.

     "She's beautiful" you told him. He smiled and pet the horse as well before motioning you over to him. Before you could ask what he was up to, he was lifting you onto the horse, before getting up himself. "Are you sure this won't be too much for her?" You ask, worried about her.

     "She has supported more weight than this before, she will be fine. Besides, we aren't going very far" he told you. You nodded and leaned into Loki as Léttfeti began her journey. The ride was peaceful and the cool air was refreshing. "So, can you tell me about yourself?" Loki asked and you smiled.

     "If you ask the right questions" you told him once more. It was silent for a moment, you were sure he was thinking about it.

     "Are you an Aesir?" He asked and you responded with a simple 'no'. He nodded his head, thinking once more about his next question.

     "Are you from one of the nine realms?" He asked next, he was learning quick how to pose his questions, and you worried he would find out too much. You nodded and added a small 'yes'. You heard him hum for a moment. "Are you an elf?" He asked, but this wasn't an easy yes or no question for you to answer.

     You smile at him instead, trying to let him know that he was on the right path. Although, you weren't really certain you wanted him to keep asking, but nothing you said would dissuade him, that was obvious. 

     "Alright, let's try a new way. Was your father a light elf?" He was learning and getting quite a bit more specific. You shook your head no. "Was he a dark elf?" You sighed, giving him a whispered 'yes' as your answer. He seemed shocked by this. "So, you mother, was she a dark elf as well?" You smiled at the thought of your mother and shook your head no. "She was a light elf then?"

     "Yes" you told him, more confidently than you had before. You shared none of the physical characterises of the dark elves, for that you were thankful.

     "Interesting" was all Loki had to add. The rest of the trip was peaceful, leaving you to admire the beauty around you, but just as Loki had said, it did not take long to get to your destination.

     Loki jumped off the horse first before helping you down. Once your feet were firmly planted on the ground, you looked around in awe. There were blossoming trees surrounding you and, in the middle, a waterfall fell into a small but deep pool of crystal clear water.

     "I found this place when I was kid, I don't think anyone else knows about it" Loki smiled at your astonishment, clearly enjoying himself.

     "It's amazing, thank you for showing me Loki" you told him, reaching up and kissing his cheek. The water looked inviting and you didn't think you would be able to resist a swim. You walked up to the water, getting a feel for the temperature before unbuckling the top of your dress. You let it fall to the ground, exposing your backside to the God of Lies.

     You heard him take a deep breath and you smirked, turning your head around to see his eyes on your lower half. You didn't say anything though, simply waded into the waters. The ground underneath your feet slipped away quickly, leaving you to swim to the waterfall. When you looked back, Loki was already in the water, coming towards you quickly.

     Once he was close enough, he quickly wrapped you up into his arms. You could feel his hardened length on your thigh as he pressed you against the rocks underneath the waterfall. He kissed you and you let your hands wonder his torso. When he broke away, you could see the lust in his gaze.

     "You don't know me Loki" you reminded him. In fact, he knew very little about you. For a prince, you assumed he would have been more cautious.

     "No, and you don't know me" he started. "All I do know, is that right here, right now, I want to make you mine" he whispered in your ear. You pushed on his chest, trying to wiggle out of his grasps to talk some sense into him. He smiled and kissed you once more, just a quick peck.

     "You're not getting away from me this time, darling" he smiled before kissing you, his hands travelling down to the curse of your backside. His arms helped to keep you up as his kisses slowly began to trail down your neck. Your hips bucked as he bit the curse of your neck, feet digging into his backside to push him closer to you.

     He obliged and slid into you, as he did so, you arched your back and drove your torso into him. He stilled for a moment, letting you get use to the feeling, before he began to move. It was slow and sensual, unlike anything you assumed the prince to be. You wrapped your arms around him neck, bringing him as close to you as possible while he moved within you. The feeling was magical, the night perfect but the only thing you could think of was that you would have to leave him again, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

     Loki spent the next few days restless, wanting to see that strange woman who has captivated him, but not knowing how. So, he waited, and waited and it was getting on his nerves. He was turning irritable, and no one knew why. He cursed at maids, threw things at Thor and would barely leave his room.

     Now, he was taking a walk in the gardens with his mother, at her insistence. The conversation was mostly one sided, as he grunted along, occasionally agreeing with whatever it was she said. That's when he spotted you through the rose bushes, but when he blinked, you were gone. He looked around frantically, trying to find where you went.

     "What's wrong, my dear?" Frigga asked, trying to look for whatever was catching her son's eye. But she couldn't spot anything.

     "Nothing, I just thought I saw something" he said, realising that maybe his brain was beginning to play tricks on him.

     "I'm worried about you, you have been acting strangely for a couple of weeks now" Frigga tried to gather her son's attention once more, but that went out the window when he spotted your frame again.

     "I'm sorry mother, I have to go" he said before running after you. She called out to him, but he barely heard it. He caught the sight of your dress, then your smile, and following you threw the twists and turns of the garden. It got to a point where he wasn't even sure where she was, the bushes were overgrown in this area and were blocking out parts of the sun. He came to a large room, the walls made of roses bushes that overgrew the house that had been there previously.

     "I heard you've been very naughty, throwing temper tantrums isn't very prince-like" your voice came to him. Turned around, he saw you perched on top of an eroded statue.

     "It's your fault" he growled, coming closer to you. "You’re driving me mad", he grabbed your hips and pulled you off of the statue and onto him.

     "It appears so" you agreed. He bent his knee and laid you on the grass, never moving off of your body.

     "You are all I can think about, never knowing when I will see you again has been hell" he tells you, pushing your dress up and around your hips. He crawled down, so his face was aligned with your hips, kissing the soft skin gently. "I have thought about this every night" he whispered. His tongue flicked over your clit, causing your back to arch. This wasn’t your plan when you came to see him again, but it was hard to argue when it felt so good. He was moving quickly, his fingers making quick work of your impending orgasm. As soon as you were building to it, he removed himself from you, grinning at you. You whimpered at the loss but was soon distracted by his arm lifting you up and placing you on top him. You were now looking down at him, all the while he was grinning like a mad man.

     “You’re insatiable” you tried to scold, a smile on your face. You felt his hands under you as he undid his pants, freeing his erection. It did not take long for him to sink your body onto him. You moaned as you felt him stretch you.  You began to take control, keeping your hands on his chest to stabilise yourself as your body moved up and down on him. His hands reached up and pushed down your dress, watching your breasts bounce above him.

     “You’re so beautiful” he moaned out. His hand reached up to play with your breast, the other reached down to play with your clit. You cursed when he did this, moaning out his name. You’re breathing was ragged as your climax was getting closer. “That’s it darling, let go for me” Loki encouraged. It didn’t take much after that, one well placed pressure on your clit you were gone. You heard Loki groaning underneath you as you came down from your high; realising that he had cum as well.

     “That was amazing” you breathed out, collapsing next to him in the grass. He pulled himself together while you fixed your dress, sitting up.

     “Yes, it was” Loki smiled, kissing you before getting up. He offered you a hand and helped you to your feet as well. “How long can you stay?” He looked like he didn’t want to ask but had to.

     “I’m not sure” you told him honestly. You were brushing the dirt off your dress when his hands grabbed you and pulled you into him.

     “Is there anything you are sure of?” He smiled down at you. You rolled your eyes and tried to escape his grip, but he wasn’t letting you go.

     “I know that I shouldn’t have come back” you told him, looking down at the grass.  You didn’t want to look back up at his face, but you did. He looked hurt and loosened his grip on you. He took a deep breath and let go of you entirely.

     “Why not?” Loki asked, and you didn’t respond, you couldn’t. He let out a chuckle and nodded his head. “Right, direct questions only”, he started and thought about his next words very carefully. “Do you like me?”

      “Yes” you said without hesitation. This put a smile back on his face and he gripped you a little tighter. You tried not to blush, looking away from him.

      “That’s good, you had me worried for a moment” Loki chuckled, pulling you to face him and he kissed you. He looked you in the eyes and thought for a moment.

      “Are you in trouble?” It wasn’t really what he wanted to ask, but it was the only way he could frame the question that he would get an answer. You took a deep breath, trying to look away from him but he didn’t let you.

      “Yes” you answered. Loki’s face hardened at this, you knew he wouldn’t be happy about this. Loki had a reputation around the kingdoms as being quick to anger.

      “And you couldn’t tell me because there is something stopping you, isn’t there?” Loki managed to seethe out. You almost wanted to back away from you, you had only heard about the young prince’s rage, never this close though.

      “I have to go” you told him, looking away and trying to avoid the hurt look he held. “I’m sorry about all of this, I never meant for it to happen” you added. Loki grabbed your face in his hands, smashing his lips onto yours before you could protest. He pulled away and you could tell he didn’t want to let you go, but he did.

      “Come see me when you can, darling”.


	5. Chapter 5

     You sat on Loki's bed. He was in the bath but you didn't want to disturb him while he relaxed, so instead you looked around the room. Getting up, you walked over to the book shelves. There were so many books, they were beginning to pile up on the floor and spill off the shelves. You picked one at random and opened it. 

     You sat on the couch, engrossed in the book. It had been so long since you read anything or even held a book in your hands. It felt wonderful, so wonderful in fact that you didn't even hear Loki enter his room. 

     "The most wonderful site in the world, a beautiful woman and a good book" Loki was grinning from ear to ear when you looked up. You closed the book as he moved your feet to sit on the couch. Once seated, he moved your feet back so they were laying on top of him. He played with the hem of your dress, his fingers tracing up and down your legs. 

     "So, I take it you're not angry that I went through your book shelf" you smiled, the book long forgotten now. 

     "Not at all, darling" he commented, going back to caressing your legs. He stopped for a moment and look at you. "Do you like reading?" 

     "Very much so" you responded. He smiled at you, his hands working a little further up your legs. You smiled as well, enjoying the relaxing feel of the movement. Suddenly, his hands were pushing your legs off and he jumped up, holding his hand out to you. 

     "Come with me" He commanded, his voice fun and full of mischievousness. You narrowed your eyes at him but took his hand anyway. 

     "Where are we going? You know I can't be seen" you told him, worried that someone would come across the two of you. 

     "Relax, everyone is drunk of in bed and it is easy to get away from the drinks" he reassured you. You gave in and followed him out of his room. The halls of Asgard were impressive to say the least. Large, ornate portraits lined the halls, mostly of those who came before and then some of Asgard back a few centuries. You didn't have time to admire them though as Loki kept a steady pace. 

     He seemed to be right, you hadn't seen or heard anyone since leaving the safety of his room. You wondered what time it was, time was something you were no longer able to keep track of. You didn't want to ask, scared it would ruin Loki's good mood. 

     "Where are we?" You asked as Loki opened a door and led you down a small staircase. It was cramped, it didn't look like anyplace that was fit for a prince. 

     "The kitchens" he said, as if that answered your questions. "What? I was feeling peckish and no offence, you look tinnier than the last time I saw you" Loki said, his mood almost changing to despair, but he smiled at you instead. 

      "I suppose I could eat" you answered, smiling as well and trying to keep his mood up. Now that you see the food, you realized that you were absolutely starving. 

     "Here, try this" Loki held out a few fruits for you. You didn't recognize them but popped them in your mouth. You assumed Loki wasn't going to try and poison you, they must be good. You bit down carefully, just as you had suspected, the taste was amazing. 

     "This is really good" you told him after you swallowed the fruit. Your stomach grumbled as if he was asking for more. He laughed and led you over to the window, you sat on the ledge. 

     "Wait here, I will prepare us a feast!" He announced and you giggled but nodded. He set about the kitchen and you watched him gather ingredients. You watched as he moved gracefully about the kitchen, this definitely wasn't his first time cooking down here. Although you wondered why, he was a prince, he could have anything he wanted. Maybe you should ask him?

     "You're looking at me like you want to ask me something" Loki beat you to it. You smiled, slightly embarrassed that you had been caught starring. 

     "You just look for comfortable here, I just don't understand why" you tried gauging his reaction but he simply smiled. 

     "I was a lonely kid growing up, Thor always had lots of friends but I didn't get along with them. I would stay up late, mostly reading or practicing magic, and by the time I was done, the kitchens were already I closed. So, I taught myself to cook", your smile faded. 

     "I'm sorry, that does sound very lonely" you wanted to console him but he was too busy moving around the kitchen. 

     "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, it doesn't bug me as much as it used to. I have a feeling you understand the feeling though" Loki gave you a knowing smile. "You have the same look in your eyes that I see in the mirror" he smiled. 

     "Yes, I suppose I am used to being lonely as well" you conceded, a slight smile on your features. 

     "So, were you born on Alfheim?" He asked, he was still looking at you so you nodded. "I was there once when I was younger, mostly for magic training. It's a beautiful realm" He offered. 

     "Yes, it is very beautiful", you couldn't keep the sadness out of your voice as Loki was finishing up his preparations. He placed two plates, full of food on a small wooden table. He held out a chair and motioned you over to sit down. You did and he pushed the chair in. "It smells amazing" you complimented. 

     "Wait until you try it" Loki laughed. You grabbed a fork full and cautiously let the food hit your tongue. You had to admit, it tasted amazing, probably the best food you had in quite some time. 

     "This is wonderful!", he simply smiled at you and dug in himself. It was quiet for a moment before Loki looked back up at you. 

     "Are you on Alfheim now?" He asked, you looked up, thinking about lying for a split second but there was no point. 

     "No" you told him. It had been quite some time since you had seen your home realm. You dreamed of it often, but even dreams didn't do its beauty justice. 

     "Okay, are you on Svartalfheim?" He tried again and you shook your head. He seemed a little perplexed for a moment. "Are you being held on Asgard?"

     "Yes". 


	6. Chapter 6

     “Thor!” Loki called out, running to catch up with his brother through the castle halls. Thor turned around, slightly stunned to see Loki chasing after him. Loki was usually not interested in even speaking with his brother, this was certainly odd.

     “Yes, Loki?” Thor asked, as soon as his brother got near enough. Thor looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he had been stopped so suddenly.

     "Have you heard of any issues in the outlining areas? People taken prisoners, anything like that?" He asked. Loki tried to convince himself not to ask, but he couldn't help it. He needed to find you but he had no idea where to start, he didn't even know if you were on Asgard.

     "No", was all Thor replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Why? Did you hear something we should know about?"

     "No, of course not. I was simply curious as to why you were heading out this early with the warriors" he deflected, luckily he was very good at lying. Plus, he had already seen the Warriors three and Sif getting ready in the court yard, it was a safe assumption to make.

     "We are going out hunting for the day, join us!" Thor's voice boomed, suddenly happier than he was suspicious. Loki never liked hunting, especially when it was with Thor's friends. It would, however, give him a good opportunity to view the country side and maybe look for hints of you.

     "Okay brother, just this once" he stressed, he did not want to be invited to this sort of event ever again. His brother grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him along. His renewed sense of purpose would hopefully make this event more tolerable but he was doubting that as he got his horse from the stables.

     "You're coming with us Loki? That's got to be a first" Frandral commented. Loki mounted Léttfeti, packing no weapons, he wouldn't need them.

     "Don't get used to it" he told them as he began to trot pass them and just to the side of Thor. The horse ride was long but quiet and he enjoyed the green scenery. He tried to keep his mind clear but his thoughts often found their way back to you. Your eyes, your smile, the way you moved and the way you looked at him when he was touching you. He sighed, there had to be something he could do to help you.

     "We should dismount here" he heard Volstagg suggest. He looked over and seen the others begin to dismount and tie their horses to a tree, so he did the same. He tied his horse near the others but began to take off in a different direction.

     "Loki, where are you going?" Thor asked, ready to follow him. Loki didn't want that, you had only ever appeared to him when he was alone and he made sure to be alone as much as possible.

     "I thought I saw a stream nearby, I was going to go check it out" Loki answered. His brother would have no interest in sitting by a stream with him, Thor was definitely the easier person to rid himself of.

     "Oh, well don't get lost", was all Thor told him before taking off with his friends. He rolled his eyes, wanting to tell his brother that he wasn't a child but Thor was finally leaving. He began to walk through the woods, there had been an old village by these parts. He had read about it a few weeks ago when he began his search to find out more about you. He just hoped he was on the right path.

     Soon the trees began to open to a clearing and he knew he was close. A few toppled houses came into view as well as old debris. The houses had been taken over by moss and plant life, he couldn't be certain when the destruction even happened. He looked through the houses, as much as he could anyway, so any signs that you had been around. However, the placed looked as though it had been untouched for some time.

     "This is not the best place for a prince to be; it is cursed" you spoke, causing him to jump and turned around. His eyes softened when he seen you. Your dress was a little dirty and you looked very tired.

     "What do you mean, cursed?" He asked, ignoring the other questions that were burning the back of his mind.

     "The trees, they speak of the horrors that happened here" you told him, touching a tree lighting with the palm of your hand. "Long ago this village prospered, until one night a band of bandits came. They pillage, raped and stole children away in the night. No one has settled here since, they let the Earth reclaim it" you told him.

     "Is this village where you were from?" He asked and you smiled at him and shook your head.

     "This happened long before my time prince, and long before yours" you told him. He nodded, so he was no closer to finding out his answers. You stride over to him, once you were close enough he enveloped you into his arms. "What are you doing out here Loki?" You asked once he loosened his grip on you.

     "I was looking for any clues that would lead me to you" he confessed and you pulled away, shaking your head.

     "You shouldn't" you tried to reason with him, although part of you knew that it was hopeless. Loki was a prince, he was used to getting whatever he wanted, no matter what the cost.

     "Are you being hurt?" Loki asked, it was a direct question. "I will know if you lie to me, darling" he warned. You rolled your eyes but then looked down to the grass beneath your feet.

     "Yes" you whispered. Although it didn't look it, you were careful to hide parts that you knew would only infuriate the young Prince.

     "You're using magic to hide the damage, aren't you?" Loki seethed now. Well, it was too late to try and stop the anger from boiling over, it had already begun.

     "Yes, I knew it would anger you" you whispered again. You chanced a look back up at his face and you wish you hadn't. He looked hurt and furious at the same time.

     "Show me" he demanded. You thought about leaving again, but he would only ask again when you came back. You thought about not coming back, but could you really stay away? Against your better judgement, you had begun to like Loki. He provided the only source of comfort you had left, even though you knew you shouldn't be around him. You took a deep breath and let the magic fall, looking at the grass once more when you heard his sharp intake of breath.

     You knew it was bad, there was no mirror where you were but you knew. Bruises littered your body, converging mostly around your neck. The dark circles under your eyes gave away the fact that you rarely slept. He could see your back, but it was far worse. The deep cuts where you had been whipped were still evident. You couldn't take it anymore and put the magic back up, only then would you allow yourself to look at him.

     You could see tear tracks running down his face, maybe he had gotten far closer to you than you thought. Or it was the simple horror of how you looked, you weren't sure. He took a deep breath steadying himself.

     "And you can't tell me who is doing this or where you are". It was more of a statement than a question but you nodded your head to tell him he was correct. "Because whoever is holding you, is listening, aren't they?"

     "Yes" you told him, he was clever. "Not all the time and not about everything" you added, it was vague but it was all you could say. You learned how to avoid their detection long ago, a lot of it was just being careful.

     "But they can't hear me?" He asked again and you nodded. You smiled at him, he was getting the hang of this. He walked the few paces to you and pulled your arm down. The both of you sat down next to a tree, the old village behind you. He pulled you closer to him.

     "I don't care if it's dangerous, I will find you and make whoever did this pay, you have my word" he told you. You wanted to tell him no, enjoy the rest of your life and forget about me. The words didn't come through. Instead, you settled for being back in his arms, allowing yourself the comfort of it. A comfort you had long ago been denied. You closed your eyes, enjoying it for a little while longer, before you had to return.


	7. Chapter 7

     Loki peered outside, the sun was just starting to come up. He had a lot of get done today, a lot that involved leaving his room. His family were beginning to keep him busy and it was making him anxious. He wanted to see you and the only way he would see you is if he were alone. 

     He sighed, he knew his family was just trying to look out for him but it was making him irritable. He took one last look at the sun coming up and thought about you. Your smile and the way you rolled your eyes at him when he was being stubborn. 

     With that thought in his head for the day, he left and headed towards the throne room. On the way there, he met with Thor who was heading in the same direction. 

     "How are you feeling today, brother?" Thor asked in his usual jolly mood. Loki tried very hard not to roll his eyes, instead they fixated on the hall ahead of them. 

     "Fine" was all Loki responded. He hated that he was not able to be out looking for you, instead trapped in the palace that was becoming more like his own prison. He could tell Thor didn't believe him but he didn’t say anymore as they entered the throne room. Most of the council was already present, the only one missing was the Allfather himself. 

     Loki sat down to the left, Thor right across from him. Loki did not have to wait long for Odin to show and with that the proceedings began. Loki quickly lost track of what was being said, something about a rebellion on the East but he couldn't bring himself to participate much. He agreed with Thor whenever possible, or whenever Thor's ideas didn't seem completely idiotic. 

     Next, were the issues immediately surrounding Asgard and the throne. Loki and Thor still have not found wives. Thor insisted that he was courting a woman but refused to bring her before the Allfather, stating it was too soon. Loki had nothing, he couldn't tell him about you so Loki did the same. He insisted he had a wonderful woman he was courting, a skilled magician (which wasn't a lie) and a friendly demeanor. No one seemed to believe him but they didn't argue. 

     "We should break for lunch, we will meet back here once our stomachs as full again" Odin declared and the party dispersed. Loki didn't feel like eating however, he felt like hitting something. It was lunch time and the training grounds would be empty. He would pick the small one, he decided as he grabbed a sword.

     He cursed, his sword was gone. The guards would know better than to touch his sword, they still feared him. He chose another one, vowing to make whoever took it pay. He headed over to the training area in a foul mood. He thought nothing would cheer him up as he entered the training area to see you training, his own sword in hand, and a smile came to his face. 

     "Tell me little one, is it customary to steal a prince's sword on Alfeim?" He asked as you smiled at him, continuing your training. 

     "I didn't think you would mind, my prince, you seem to like it when I steal your stuff" you smirked. Your sword came down onto his, he had moved so quickly you barely noticed. Damn, you were getting slow in your captivity. 

     "Well, as true as that may be, I fear I will still have to punish you" he smirked, twirling his sword so your flew out of your hands. 

     "It's the only way I will learn" you taunted, backing up so he had to follow you. His own sword was now discarded as he stalked you like prey. Your back hit the edge of the training area as he hands connected with your hips, lifting you up on the ledge. Your legs wrapped around his body, bringing him closer to you. 

     "I have missed you" he whispers before capturing your lips with his own. You hungrily reciprocate, too eager to have him all to yourself once more. He pulled away slightly, his hands clasped your cheeks, bringing you in for a gentle kiss. 

     He hiked up the dress you had on, paying no mind to the fabric, he just wanted it out of the way. You worked on his trousers, excitedly trying to remove them. Your hands stopped as you felt him graze your clit.  You wanted to swear as you bucked your hips, trying to get more pressure. 

     "Anxious, are we?" Loki teased. You tried to respond, but as your mouth opened, he chose that time to put more pressure on your clit. You through your head back, enjoying the feeling as Loki bit down on your neck. You swore and bucked your hips, wanting more. 

     "Stop teasing Loki, I haven't seen you in days" you told him, almost begging. He smiled, keeping on hand on you, sliding down into you. He pumped his fingers into you as he undid his trousers. It took no time so him to grab your hips and sheath himself inside of you, causing you to groan. 

     "Is that what you wanted?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face. 

     "Yes" you breathed out. You moaned his name as he began to move. Being here with Loki, his hot breath against your neck, felt like Valhalla. All the torture and pain you endure disappears as he kissed you passionately, nipping his way down to your shoulder as he thrusts into you. 

     He mumbles something but you don't hear, too wrapped up in your own pleasure as you come undone around him. You let out a curse as you grip his arms. Soon, he stills, but keeps you in place with his strong arms. 

     "I wish I could spend more time ravishing you, it always feels so rushed" Loki complains as he regains his breath. You do the same, you head resting on his chest. 

     "My prince, the Allfather requires your presence in the-" the guard stopped as he finally seemed to noticed the legs wrapped around Loki. He places a hand on your head protectively, you don't move. He turns his own head to glare at the guard. 

     "Tell him I will be there in a moment" Loki seethed. The guard nods and quickly runs back towards the palace. 

     "What if he says something?" You ask, suddenly panicked. Loki moves away from you and pulls the length of your dress down before righting himself. 

     "He will not tell the Allfather anything, the only think that will happen is rumors" Loki told you but you still worried. He smiled and grabbed your cheeks gently, bringing your face to meet his own as he kissed you. "Worry not, he did not see your face and rumors are not taken too seriously around the palace" Loki tried to reassure you. 

     "Alright, you should go, they will be expecting you" you told him, giving him another kiss. He sighed, wrapping his arms around you. 

     "I do not want to leave you" he whispered in your ear. You smiled but pushed him away gently. You caress his cheek and step away from him, putting some distance between you. 

     "You need to go, my darling prince, you have responsibilities. Be good while I'm gone". 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and lovely comments, they make working on this fic so much more fun! I hope you all enjoy this little chapter. Loki is slowly but surely getting closer to what he wants!

     You watched Loki sleep soundly in his bed. He had a hard few days behind him, the meetings Odin was putting him through were taking a toll. Plus, all the extra time he spent trying to find you wasn't helping. You debated on letting him sleep and coming back later, but you knew he would want to see you. There was also no guarantee you could come back later. 

     You decided to go for it, you gingerly got on the bed. The sheets were a mess, barely covering his naked body as you moved to straddle his hips. The sheets were barely covering his lower half, one leg was out completely you noticed. Your hands outlined the muscles on your chest as you felt him try and move in his sleep. Once he felt you, his eyes jolted open to see you smirking down at him. His hands grabbed your hips and he calmed. 

     "What a wonderful way to wake up" Loki mused. You smiled at him and bent down, kissing him neck before moving up to his ear. 

     "Thought you might enjoy it" you whispered. He let out a moan before flipping you over. You turned on your back easily, his weight pressing into you. 

     "My temptress" Loki cooed before kissing you passionately. Your hands flew up to his hair, gripping it tightly as his hands moved down to your thigh. A knock on the door interrupted your fun and Loki sighed. "What is it?" He seethed, clearly angry at whoever was on the other side of the door. 

     "Brother, open up! We are going on another hunt today and we wish for you to join us again" Thor's voice echoed off the walls, he was quite loud. Loki rolled his eyes but got off you. He wrapped the blanket around his lower half as you stayed in the bed, away from the door. Loki only opened it slightly, only enough so that Thor wouldn’t see you. You watched the muscles on Loki’s back move as he spoke with his brother. 

     “I told you that was a one-time thing, I will not be joining you again” Loki said firmly. You wondered if you should hide but Loki seemed to be doing a good job at keeping his brother in the hall. 

     “Do you have a girl in there?” Thor asked. You heart your heart stop for a moment, worried Thor may try to force his way in and prove his theory. 

     "Of course not, I was sleeping you oaf" Loki spat at his brother, gripping the door even harder. He obviously had been worried about the same thing. 

     "Oh, you know there are rumors about you going around the palace. About you and a young maiden?" Thor was seeing if he could get an answer out of his brother. 

     "You should know better than to listen to rumors, brother" Loki told him, calming down ever so slightly. 

     "Mother is worried about you, please come with us, it will help keep her mind at ease" Thor begged. At least he had stopped teasing his brother. Loki tensed at the mention of his mother and then sighed. 

     "Fine, but I will only consent to going after breakfast" Loki told him firmly. Thor quickly agreed and you could hear his footsteps take off down the hall. Loki closed the door and leaned against it, looking at you. "You look tired" was all he said. You looked down at the bed, unsure of what to say. 

     "It takes a lot of power to keep this up" you told him, it was vague but he nodded in understanding. He strolled over to the bed and dropped his body next to yours. You sat up and smiled at him, you didn't want to talk about this now but Loki's mind was hard to change. 

     "Are they feeding you enough?" He asked. You could see his eyes trailing over your body. You had to admit, you had gotten thin in the past little while, all the extra magic was taking energy that you should be saving. 

     "Enough to keep me alive" you answered. Loki narrowed his eyes at you, not believing your answer, you sighed. "Normally, they feed me enough to keep me alive. Lately, not so much" you admitted. You hadn't wanted to tell him that. You looked away for only a moment, and when you looked back there was a whole spread of food in front of you. 

     "We have some time, you should eat something" Loki tells you, grabbing a piece of fruit for himself. "And I can think of new questions to ask you" he smiled. 

     "You're never going to give up, are you?" You asked, picking at the food in front of you. You enjoyed all the different flavors of food you had long forgotten about. 

     "It's not in my nature to give up" Loki informed you and you smiled, somehow you had already known that. "So, can you tell me in what direction, from the palace, you are being held?" Loki asked. 

     "No, I honestly have no idea" you told him. You had never been good at directions, you were never taught properly. Magic had a way of helping you find whatever you were looking for, there was no need to figure out directions. 

     "Well that does make it harder to find you, although I am sure I can manage" Loki mumbled and you rolled your eyes. "Have they given you a bed to sleep on?" 

     "No" you answered. You honestly loved the way Loki's bed felt, it was soft, warm and comfortable. 

     "Can you tell me what your cell is like?" He asked, you glared at him for a moment. It was only going to make him angry. "I need to know, it might be able to help me narrow things down" he tried to defend his curiosity. 

     "It's damp, dark, cold and lonely" you told him, a little more harshly than you had expected. You looked down at the food, instead of at him, it was easier. 

     "Can you tell me how you are here with me now, they must notice you have left?" Loki changed the subject, that was nice of him. You shook your head, if you told him there was a chance someone would catch it and put an end to it. "Right, wouldn't want anyone to hear that secret" Loki mused. 

     "If you guess, I can tell you if your right or not" you offered, feeling a little more at east again. Loki thought about this for a moment, looking in over to see if there were any clues. 

     "You left a clone back in your cell?" He asked. 

      "Not quite, but you are close" you told him with a smile. You didn't think it would take long for him to figure it out, he was very clever after all. He looked you over again and let his hand trace up your arm while he thought. 

     "You split yourself in two?" He asked and you nodded your head. "That's impressive magic darling, no wonder you are tired" Loki gave you a quick kiss. It was hard magic, but it was the only way you could really be here with Loki and leave part of yourself in the cell. That way, if someone was to check on you, it wouldn't just be an illusion. 

     "Very clever, my prince" you praised with a smile. You looked out the window to see the sun was high up in the sky now. "Thor is going to be waiting for you, you should go" you told him, pushing the food away from you, you had more than enough now. 

     "I don't want to leave you" Loki admitted. You smiled and cupped his cheek. 

     "I can come back in a couple of days, see you soon" you told him before disappearing from his room. He sighed and laid back on the bed, he was alone once more with his mind full of wild ideas about how to get you out of your prison and into his arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, but surely, we are getting there closer to Loki finding out who she is and where she is. :) Thank you all for much for the comments and kudos, I am so glad people are liking this fic because I really enjoy writing it!

     You were bloody and broken but still managed to visit Loki. You should have known better than to taunt your captors, but they had made you angry and you hadn't thought through your actions very clearly. You knew you should be resting, it would take a while for your magic to heal your body. You were stubborn though and you had promised Loki that he would see you in a couple of days, you couldn't disappoint him.

     You landed in his room with a large 'thump', immediately falling to the ground. You were glad Loki wasn’t in the room as you tried to keep your magic going to hide your wounds. You didn’t want Loki to see the damage, but you were exhausted. 

     Staying on the ground for a little bit, you gathered your breath as you let your eyes close for just a moment. The temptation to sleep was overwhelming but you tried to fight through it. As you took a deep breath, you knew you would have to get up and pick yourself off the floor. Once you actually tried to get up, your vision became spotty and you blacked out on Loki's bedroom floor.

***

     You groaned as you came to, no longer on the floor you realized as you felt the soft sheets beneath you. You opened your eyes to see Loki angrily standing over you. 

     “What the hell were you thinking?” He seethed. You closed your eyes for a moment and sighed before sitting up. You remembered then that you were very wounded once the pain ripped through you. You hissed and clenched your fist through the pain. 

     “I can handle it” you told him, instead of giving him an answer. You managed to move yourself to the edge of the bed, and against Loki’s protests, got up. You caught a look of yourself in the mirror and sighed. “I really do look terrible” you concluded. 

     “You will always look beautiful” Loki protested, gently wrapping his arms around you as he stood behind you. "What happened?" He asked and you closed your eyes. You hated having these conversations with him. 

     "I was being a stubborn, and the guards didn't take too kindly to my taunts" you told him, it had been your own fault. "I should have known better" you added. Loki turned you around and you opened your eyes to see his worried look. 

     "Please be careful darling, I am looking for you, I swear" Loki promised. You were stuck between hope and anguish; you wanted to be free but not at the expense of the Prince. "Come lay down with me" Loki asked, taking your hand. You nodded your head, just barely, and following him to the bed. He got your settled next to him, propped up on pillows so you were comfortable. 

     "How long was I asleep?" You asked, you weren't sure how much longer you had with him now. 

     "Not very long, try not to fret" Loki told you. His hands traced parts of your skin, careful to avoid the areas with bruises or cuts. His eyes turned dark as he did this, going over every new wound that he was able to see. "They will pay for what they've done to you" Loki seethed. As angry as he was currently, his touch was still gentle on your skin. 

     "What if I deserve it? The imprisonment, I mean?" You asked out of curiosity, your lips turning up into a smile as Loki laughed. 

     "There is no way you could deserve any of this darling, you are too sweet" Loki concluded, kissing you briefly, not wanting to hurt your current split and bruised lips. You looked away from him and outside of the window. 

     "I do hope to someday be able to walk outside again, I miss it" you told him, watching the sun. Sure, you had been out, but it wasn't the same when you split yourself in two. Your senses were duller and you couldn't fully enjoy sensations. 

     "I promise you that you will", you smiled and turned back around to him. Cupping his cheek with your hand and smoothing your thumb over his pale skin. 

     "That's an awfully big promise to make" you told him sadly. He placed his hand on top of yours, keeping it in place and leaning into it. 

     "It is, and I intend to do whatever it takes to keep it" he told you with a fire in his eyes. You had no doubt that he intended to keep his promise, you only worried about the reproductions of his actions. You started to realize, however, that Loki didn't concern himself with the consequences of his actions and that made you even more nervous. 

     "You should go, don't you still have meetings to attend with your father?" You ask instead of continuing on with your conversation and your worries. 

     "Yes, but they are not important, I would rather be here with you" he argues and you smile. You pushed on his chest and sat yourself up on the bed. You wanted to argue with him, tell him that his duties were more important than you were. But looking at him, your resolve ended and you simply fell back against him, cuddling up to his frame. 

     "Fine, we will stay here, but only a little while longer" you warned. "However, your father may have some important news that you need to hear" you added. Loki was the one who sat up now, causing you to fall against the pillows. 

     "Is there something you can't tell me?" He asked and you gave him a knowing look. "I mean about the meetings specifically". He seemed renewed with purpose and excitement at the idea of find you. 

     "Yes, I can't tell you what but Odin does have a little information that could be useful to you, if you are still dead set on this suicide mission" you tell him, a little scolding to your voice that you hadn't intended on showing. Loki simply smiled. 

     "This is wonderful news!" Loki cried but then stopped and his smile fell. "I still don't want to leave you though, I hate the idea of you all alone in a dark cage". It was your turn to smile now, trying to reassure Loki. 

     "I will be fine my prince, I always am". You shouldn't have lied to Loki, you knew he could tell something was wrong, but before he could question it, you were gone. Loki sighed, falling against his bed as he thought over everything you said, trying to decipher clues before he headed off the council meeting. He hoped that would prove more useful; he was itching to formulate a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

     Loki spent all his in the Library now, just as he had done for the past eighteen days while he waited for you. He ate in the library, slept in the library and only tended to leave when he needed to wash. He had become obsessed and his family was beginning to worry. Thor and Frigga both took their turns checking up on him, asking him to leave the library. When that didn't work, they offered to help but he refused that as well. He did not want to risk your safety by telling others of your existence.

     He had tried to listen to the council meetings, trying to pick out clues however there were a lot of topics and you had been very vague about it. It frustrated him to no end, he was no closer to finding you than he had been months ago. He wanted to curse, scream, throw a tantrum but he tried to remain calm, instead he focused his energy into research.

     He was at the beginning of a rather large history book when he heard the Library door opened. He didn't know who it was, but he was already annoyed by the unwanted presence, even more annoyed when it spoke to him.

     "Loki, you must meet with father about the rebellion building, they had already taken a town on the outskirts of Asgard. We need to plan an attack" Thor argued. He had found his brother sitting in the Library, not that he had any doubt where his brother would be.

     "You and Father can do that on your own, you do not need me" Loki argued, just has he had to anyone who had asked for help in the past couple of weeks. Several council meetings had gone by without his attendance as well as several family dinner's.

     "You need to get out of this Library, what are you looking for anyway?" Thor asked, looking at all the books on the desk. A lot of them were history books, both of light and dark elves. "Are you trying to read up on the enemy?" Thor asked, hoping that's what his brother was doing. At least it would be something useful.

     "What? Oh- yes, the enemy. That's what I am doing, now kindly leave me be" Loki said without looking up from his book. He heard Thor sigh, his heavy footsteps leaving the library with a slam of the door.

     Right now, Loki sat in a large armchair with a history book of Alfheim in his lap. His eyes were growing tired but he was determined to finish book. Although, thinking about it now, he probably could skip the ancient history.

     "How old do you think I am, Loki?" Your voice startled him as you peered over his shoulders. You giggled at his nervousness. "Do you really think you are going to get anything from the pages of a book?" You asked. When he looked up, he sat you seated in the chair across from him instead of behind him.

     "I have to start somewhere" Loki told you. He set the book down and rubbed his eyes, they were tired and so was he. He rested his hand in his hands, leaning forward slightly. "Where have you been?" Loki asked, worried evident in his voice.

     "I couldn't get away, I'm sorry" you told him and he nodded. You could tell he wanted to asked, wanted to see if there were any new wounds, but he was scared. Instead, you needed to change the subject, try to get him to think of something else. "You need some rest" you told him firmly. It hurt you to see him like this but there wasn't too much you could do. You couldn't always be with him and you could tell it was taken a toll on his health.

     "How can I rest when I know you are being tortured?" He asked, a look of absolute defeat on his face. You sighed, unsure of what to do. You wanted to tell him you were fine, but that would be a lie and he would know instantly that you weren't fine.

     "You were never supposed to see me that night, I wasn't even planning on speaking with anyone" you admitted. He was a little confused now, starring at you intently.

     "So why were you there?" Loki asked, it had not been something he ever thought of asking. Now that he thought about it though, maybe he should have. He thought back to the night of the ball, you stood in the back, observing the crowd. You stood out to him, not vying for the prince's attentions like the other nobles, not conversing with anyone really. You simply seemed to be enjoying the music, your hands clasped tightly around your body and he knew he had wanted to speak with you.

     "I figure it my last chance of see people, to enjoy life once more. I didn't think my body could handle much more" you paused, unsure of how much else you could say. "I never wanted to get involved with you or hurt you". Tears threaten to spill, you wished Loki would give up on this foolish quest to save you.

     Before you could do anything, Loki was on his knees in front of you. His eyes sad but he smiled up at you. It forced a sad smile from your own lips. He brought his hand up to your cheek and wiped away the stray tear that managed to fall.

     "I am falling in love with you, whether you like it or not" Loki told you. You went to argue with him about it but a finger pressed to your lips stopped you. "I protect what I love and I know I don't deserve your love in return, I have done some truly awful things" you tried to protest once more but he simply kissed you again, shutting you up once more. "Don't argue with me darling, I know what I am. But I swear, I will get you out of that terrible place and I will spend my life treating you as Queen, my queen" Loki finished and you couldn't help the tears flowing now. There was no way to stop him from this quest.

     So, instead of arguing, you got up. Confused, Loki followed you to the book shelves as you ran your hand over them. He could tell you were looking for something specific, so he didn't stop you, only watched as his curiosity peaked. You sighed as you stopped, taking both your hands to grab a large book from the shelf. You held it in your hands for a moment, he could tell you thinking, before you opened the book. You flipped through a few pages before you got to what you were looking for.

     "This should help you a little in your quest. But I must warn you, it will not be an easy read and you must promise to control your temper" you told him before giving up the book. He was really confused now.

     "I promise, I will do as you ask until I see you again, no one shall now any different of me" he swore.

     "I hope you still feel the same about me after you read this" you told him before giving you the book. He took it and when he looked back up you were gone. He was beginning to hate when you did that. He sighed and sat down, looking at the tittle of the page you opened the book on.

     'The Queen's Half-Breed'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, but important chapter. Hope you enjoy!

     Loki couldn’t leave his room if he was to keep his promise. The minute he would set eyes on Odin, his promise would be forgotten. He paced back and forth, agitated and angry, while he waited to see you once more. He grabbed a few things off the table, chucking them across the room. He was sure the noise it made could be heard by anyone in the castle, but most people had given up and no longer checked on him. 

     "Brother, what is going on?" All except Thor. Loki rolled his eyes, in a way, it was nice that Thor cared about him, but he did not want to be around people. 

     "Just go away Thor" Loki seethed, trying to calm himself. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his hair a mess as he tried to rub his temples. The door shut quietly and Thor walked over, trying to be as calming as possible. 

     "Whatever is it brother, I can help you" Thor tried to reassure his brother. Instead of the calm Loki he was expecting, his brother lashed out. He got up from the floor and headed over to the door. 

     "Get out" Loki demanded. Thor simply sighed, he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what it was. Thor paused at the door, turning to face Loki. 

     "Whatever it is, I am here for you when you are ready", it was the last thing Thor said before leaving his brother's room. Loki was still angry and chose to smash a few more things. 

     "I see you read the book" your voice caused him to jump and turn around. You sat on the edge his bed, smaller than you had been before with dark circles around your eyes. His expression softened as he seen you, turning from anger to sorrow. He fell to his knees in front of you, grasping your hips and hugging your body. You stiffened for a moment, before laying yours hands on his back. 

     "You are not a monster", his voice was mumbled through the fabric of your dress. You laughed, causing Loki to look up at your confused. 

     "I know that my darling, I have had a long time to come to terms with my heritage, that was not the part I wanted you to focus on" you teased him, hoping to lighten up the mood. 

     "So what did you want me to focus on? The part where everyone thinks you dead or the part that Odin was the one that ordered you be put to death?" Loki's anger was bubbling up again as he sat up. You smile and join him on the ground, getting to your knees and cupping his face. 

     "I wanted you to remember that I am not dead" you told him. "There weren't many lies told in that story, but there was one. I was never executed" you told him. He couldn't help but feel that there was something he was missing. You got up off the floor and dragged him along to lay down with you on his bed. You tucked yourself between his thighs, back leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. 

     "So, as the story goes, your mother got pregnant with you before she was ever the Queen" Loki began to retell what he had read and you nodded along. "When it was discovered that your father was a dark elf, they were angry" he concluded, added his own conclusions to the story. 

     "Yes, she managed to hide it for a while. I was three when they finally found out" you confirmed. Your memories were vivid from that day, a childhood trauma was not something easily forgotten. 

     "Odin was especially angry" he paused for a moment. "I must admit, I do not have much knowledge about the offspring of a light and dark elf" he told you. 

     "Because it is strictly against Odin's law. They tend to be powerful and unpredictable" you added. People were frightened of you from that day on. 

     "And Odin did not want a potential enemy, so he ordered that your mother give you up to him. You would have been put to death; but that was the end of the story, it simply said you died" Loki finished, rubbing circles around your arm. "Did your mother lie?" He asked and you nodded. 

     "What had you expected her to do? She was not about to lose her only child" you smiled fondly at the thought of your mother. You feared she would not recognize you now. 

     "Good point, darling. So, she lied then what? You are being held prisoner so I image at some point you had been kidnapped, when was that?" Loki asked and you held up seven fingers. He was angry again and his grip got a little tighter on you. "That's very young" he commented. 

     "Yes, far too young" you agreed sadly. Your head snuggled in further to Loki's neck, making yourself comfortable again as you shifted your weight. 

     "So, your mom couldn’t tell anyone you had been kidnapped because then she would have been killed herself for treason" he concluded and you nodded your head. "Who would have known you were alive to kidnap though?" He asked. You gave him a look, wasn't it obvious. "You're father?"

     When you nodded, Loki had to get up. There was no containing his anger anymore and you weren't sure what to do. If he made too much noise, you would have to leave when someone came to check on him. 

     "Why, why would he do this to you? His own blood" Loki asked. You reached out to him, holding your hand out. He sighed and took it, letting you bring him in to a hug. 

     "He wants power, and power is what I can give him" you told him quietly. It all seemed to be registering in Loki's brain. Your hints made more sense now. He pulled away and held you at arm's length, a renewed sense of hope in his eyes. 

     "The rebellion? That's where you are?" You couldn't keep the smile from your face as you cupped his cheek. 

     "My clever prince". 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a history/Loki chapter.   
> Also, brief mentions of rape however it is very little and not at all descriptive. But if you feel you need to skip this chapter, than do so.   
> I hope everyone enjoys!

     Loki wasted no time after you left, leaving his room during the feast to head to the council room. In that room, he would be able to find out what Odin knew about the rebellion. From there, he simply needed to mount his stallion and head out to find you. He grew excited at the notion but he had to stay calm and focused for now. 

     The room was empty, just as he had expected it to be. He moved quickly, wanting to find what he needed as soon as possible. Luckily, it seemed that no one had cleaned up after the last meeting and the plans were still on the table. He glanced at them, trying to decipher where you could be hidden. Odin didn't seem to have an exact location, he only knew of the towns already taken. 

     He memorized the area, once he got there, he would have to try and find your location himself; that would be the hard part. He looked a few notes over, most of them guessing how big the rebellion was and if they had an army. By the reports of the towns being sacked, he would have to assume it was a rather large army. 

     "You are about to do something reckless, aren't you?" His mother's voice caused him to stop. He took a deep breath before turning to her and smiling his most charming smile. 

     "Whatever would make you think that, mother?" He asked, walking up to her with more confidence than he felt. 

     "You seem to forget who taught you all your tricks, my son" Frigga smiled and Loki froze, trying to think of a response. "You seem to be taking quite the interest in the rebellion, even though you have not bothered with it since it began. Why now?" Frigga asked. Loki had a feeling she already knew the answer. She saw snippets into the future, maybe she knew something that could help him, he thought.

     "I need to rescue a princess" he told her, being vague but at least he told the truth. She smiled at him, a knowing smile that told him there was no point in even trying to lie. 

     "I do not believe any princesses are missing, from any of the realms" she told him, her fingers grazing on the desk and looking at the maps herself. Loki walked over, hands behind his back. 

     "Do not make my say it mother, I need to protect her" he pleaded now. He wondered how long she knew, how long had she kept him in the dark. Frigga sighed and walked up to her son, giving him a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around him. 

     "You barely know this woman" she told him when she pulled away. He opened his mouth to argue but she kept speaking. "Please, sit down my son" she begged. 

     "Mother, I do not have time for this" he begged but she looked at him sternly. Still unable to upset his mother, he sat down reluctantly. 

     "Her name is (Y/N)" Frigga started. Loki looked at her, confusion etched onto his face. The books hadn't mentioned your name, only referred to you as 'half-breed', which had angered Loki. Now he knew his mother was hiding something from him. 

     "How do you know that? She hasn't been able to tell me her name" Loki asked, caution had been thrown out the window. You had a beautiful name, and it only served a need for him to protect you even further. 

     "I know her mother, Queen Hulda, we grew up together. Spending many days and nights together on Alfheim before the attack" Frigga began.

     "What attack?" Loki asked, moving to the edge of his chair as he listened. Frigga looked down at her palms for a moment, as if debated how much she should tell her son. 

     "It was the middle of the night, Alfheim was attacked by the Dark Elves. The war had been raging for a few years before that, no one was surprised but this time they managed to get into the palace. Unfortunately, Hulda had been in the lower levels of the palace, looking for something to eat when Mallock found her" Frigga paused again. 

     "So they weren't in love, like I had previously thought" Loki sighed, he wasn't sure that he had wanted to hear this. But, it gave him all the more reason to kill your father when he found him, and now he had a name. 

     "She had been held prisoner for a couple of days. (Y/N) was conceived in those days, unwillingly, but Hulda still loved (Y/N) with all her heart." Frigga took a deep breath. "She asked for my help when Odin threatened to kill (Y/N) and I conceal the child for as long as I could before her father found her. I went against Odin's wishes in doing so. He never found out, when he does, I fear he will not be happy" she warned. 

     "Why didn't you go find her? She had been a prisoner this whole time" Loki spat. He got up, knocking the chair down in his anger but Frigga did not move. 

     "I couldn't do anything Loki, if I intervened, Odin would have killed her. I knew this day would come, I saw it" she stressed but it wasn't helping Loki's anger. She was his mother, he felt betrayed. 

     "And what now? Will I find her?" Loki asked, if she knew anything else, he had to know about it now. 

     "I'm afraid there are too many possibilities, I cannot see for certain" she started. Loki nodded his head, turning his back to his mother and heading out of the room. 

     "Just know this, she loves you and she will die for you" was all that Frigga could get out before the door slammed shut. 

***

     Loki, in all his armor, made his way to the stables in the dead of night. Fuming still but calm enough to think rationally about the new information he got from his mother. It was all very overwhelming for him and he wanted to speak with you about it. He knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. 

     He got to the stables with a small smile on his face at the sight of his stallion. Jet-black and large, Nemó had been with him since he was young. 

     "We have a long trip ahead of us, old friend" Loki cooed as he set up the saddle, letting the horse out of his confines. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind, he took no notice to the stalls being more quiet than usual. 

     Once Nemó was set, he pulled himself onto the horse and readied himself for the long journey. He took a last deep breath, hoping to be able to find you soon. He walked the horse out into the night sky, not noticing the five people behind him, set up on their own horses. 

     "And just where do you think you are going, brother?" Thor's voice caught him off guard. It was the second time he had been caught off guard today, by family members, was he losing his touch? He looked back to see Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three all mounted on their stallions. "Mother told us you may need some help on this mission of yours" Thor smiled. 

     "Of course, she did" Loki sighed. "I'm afraid she is mistaken, I do not need, nor do I want, any help" Loki told them firmly. 

     "Doesn't look like you have much of a choice" Volstagg smiled at him. It made Loki uneasy, he had not wanted this. His plan was completely falling apart and Thor could see his rage. 

     "Look brother, I know you are angry and I know I do not know the reason" Thor started, his horse bringing him up to where Loki stood still with Nemó. "I also know that you have done some truly awful things in the past, you probably don't deserve our help; but we are a team. If you go, then we go" Thor seemed determined. 

     "Fine, but if you mess this up, I will kill you" Loki warned and Thor laughed, patting Loki on the back. 

     "Fair enough, you can fill us in on the way!" Thor motioned for the others to follow as they began to take off. Loki took one last look at the palace; he would be a different person when he came back. His whole life was about to change because of one woman that needed him. 


	13. Chapter 13

     The fire was warm on Loki, a little too warm so he moved back. The warriors were sleeping heavily while Sif and Thor spoke quietly to themselves. Loki stayed out of their conversation, he had too much to think about. He wondered where you were, what you were going through and if you knew that he was coming for you. 

     As the night wore on, Sif had fallen asleep next to the fire. Now it was only Thor and Loki that were awake. He was dreading the conversation to come, he could see it on Thor's face. His brother looked worried, and he knew it wasn't for the battle to come. 

     "Are you sure about this woman?" Thor asked and Loki sighed. He had told them everything he knew so far. The only thing he left out of your visits were the ones more sexual in nature. 

     "Yes, I need to save her" Loki said, for what felt like the thousandth time. Thor just shook his head. 

     "That's not want I meant. What if she is tricking you?" Thor asked and Loki rolled his eyes. He had been able to tell if you were lying, although there hadn't been many opportunities for that. 

     "Then I shouldn't call myself the God of Lies anymore" Loki told Thor. Thor shook his head at his brother. There didn't seem to be a way to convince Loki that this may be a trap; all Thor could do now was watch out for his brother. "You should get some rest, we will leave at first light" Loki told him. 

     "You as well, brother, you will need your strength", Loki simply nodded and Thor assumed that was the only answer he was going to get. Loki watched as his brother fell into a deep sleep, the snoring soon evidence of that fact. Sleep eluded Loki as he watched the fire, wondering what tomorrow would bring. His thoughts were interupted when he heard a gentle cooing. He smiled and turned his head to see you gently petting and speaking with the horses. 

     "Where's Léttfeti?" You asked when he finally noticed you. Loki got up off the ground, making his way over to you. 

     "She is my mother's horse, Nemó here had been sick when I took you out" Loki explained, petting the horse as well. 

     "Aw, are you feeling better now Nemó?" You asked the horse. His nose stiffed the crook of your neck and Loki watched as you giggled. 

     "He likes you" Loki told you. He watched as you shivered a little and his smile turned to a frown of concern. "Come sit with me by the fire" Loki tried to make it sound like a suggestion more than a command, but he desperately wanted to take away any pain he could. 

     You nodded and gave Nemó a quick kiss on his nose. If Nemó hadn't been a horse, Loki was sure he would have been jealous of the attention you paid it. Loki took your hand and led you over to the fire, you could feel the warmth instantly, but it wouldn't warm you; half of you was still in a cold cellar. 

     "I see you brought your brother and his friends on your suicide mission" you commented. Loki looked at you sheepishly, although it hadn't been his fault, this wasn't his plan. 

     "I didn't have much of a choice" he told you. He was quiet for a moment as you leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapping around you. "Did you know that my mother knew your mother? She had been the one to hid you away", you looked up at Loki, surprised. 

     "No, I didn't know that. I honestly don't remember much from that time though, it was all so long ago" you confessed. Loki nodded, understanding that you probably wouldn't remember anything from that time of your life, he certainly didn't. 

     "She told me your name" Loki paused and you hid a smile. "(Y/N), it’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he told you and you tried not to blush. It was silent a moment longer. 

     "Was that fun little fact a distraction to avoid talking about why they are here" you said, pointing towards the sleeping warriors. 

     "Maybe" Loki admitted. He had been planning on telling you either way, it just to happened to also be a distraction. You sighed. 

     "It's bad enough that I can't stop you from doing this. I did not want more people dragged into this, especially not you and your brother" you told him. The two crowned princes of Asgard were going to get themselves killed and it was going to be your fault. 

     "We've already had this conversation, I am coming for you. As for them, well their heroes, they do what heroes do which is usually save those who need saving" Loki tried to rationalize while you glared at him. "You look sexy when you glare at me like that" Loki smirked. You chuckled and rolled your eyes. 

     "Stop changing the subject and go home, please" you pleaded. He looked into your eyes, he wanted to argue with you but a twig snapped in the distance and both your heads snapped up. You both listened intently, another twig snapped, too heavy to be a small animal and not stealthy enough to be a predator. "Bandits, they run rampant through the forests off Odin's road" you whispered, getting up. 

     "I know, I have been outside of the palace before, I am not a child" Loki told you, getting up as well. You rolled your eyes. 

     "I wasn't implying that" you told him as you materialized a long metal staff. Loki's daggers came into his hands and you both put yourselves in front of the sleeping warriors. 

     "What are you going to do with that, hit them on the head?" Loki asked, handing you a dagger. 

     "It's deadlier than you think, plus we don't have to kill them. A lot of these bandits are only looking to survive, they steal because they have to" you told him. You began to see them circling around you. "Should we wake your brother and his friends?" You asked, they were a little further from you and then. Loki shrugged his shoulders. 

     "I'm sure they will wake up once they fighting starts" Loki told you. You didn't have time to argue as the bandits began emerging. They were large men, with a rotting smile you noticed. 

     "Looks like we found ourselves a pretty little thing, boys" one of them announced, leering at you. Loki stepped in front of you protectively. 

     "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and I demand you leave at once or face death" Loki announced. You had never heard him sound so regal, so in charge. He stood tall and proud but his face held a scowl as he blocked you from their view. 

     "Oh, a prince, looks like we will be eating well from now on", you starred at them in confusion. They couldn't honestly think that they could ransom a prince, let alone actually capture him. 

     "Let's just get this over with, I don't know how much time I have left" you told Loki before attacking the man on your left. With that the battle started and Loki kept a close eye on you. You used the staff expertly, it had been the only thing you could train with in your cell. Any other weapons and the guards took it as a threat, but just like Loki, they hadn't thought the staff was a reason for concern. You hit one of the men in the head before moving behind him and using the staff to cut off his air supply. Once he passed out, you let him drop. 

     The warriors woke up and made quick work of the bandits, scaring most of them off as they were soon outnumbered. You smiled over to Loki as he came near you, but you held out your staff, stopping him by pushing the end into his chest. His brother looked between the two of you as the warriors kept themselves in a fighting stance. 

     "Admit you were wrong" you smiled. He chuckled and hit the staff, quickly gathering you up in his arms for a kiss. 

     "Fine, I was wrong darling, you were brilliant and deadly" he admitted. You hadn't actually thought he would admit to being wrong, but you were content either way. You watched the others relax as you turned to them, Loki keeping you by his side. 

     "Is this the woman who has captured your heart, brother?" Thor asked, he had been the first to find his voice it seemed. 

     "Yes, it is, everyone this is (Y/N). (Y/N), may I introduce you to my brother Thor", he bowed in front of you. "The Lady Sif", she gave you a curt nod. "And the Warriors Three, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral", all three bowed as Loki moved his lips to your ear. "Stay away from that last one, he is a horrid flirt" he whispered and you giggled. 

     "Nice to finally meet you all" you told them. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but the guards will be coming to check on me. Please, for your own sake, turn back before it's too late". 


	14. Chapter 14

     "If she is warning us to turn back, shouldn't we?" Hogun asked. Loki had been fielding questions like this all morning while they rode to the rebellion. 

     "If you want to go, then go" Loki scowled. He needed to concentrate and their incessant need for arguing amongst themselves was giving him a headache. 

     "We will not leave you brother" Thor pipped up, again. Thus, the argument started all over again. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and relieve a little bit of the pain that was building in his head, but it didn't help. 

     "We're close, we should dismount and continue on foot" Sif's voice broke his attempts to ignore the rest of the rescue party. He looked up and around at his location. 

     "You're rest, we will be too easy to spot on horseback" Loki concluded. They all began to dismount, leaving the horses in a field with a fresh water supply not too far, according to Sif's map. Loki pet Nemó  and imagined how happy you would be to see them again, he let himself smile at the thought. 

     "I will be back soon, (Y/N) will want to see you so stay here" he told the horse. In his mind, he knew Nemó couldn't really understand him, but it made him feel better before going into battle. 

     "Loki" your voice startled him and he whirled around to see you. You were out of breath and upset, he could tell. You ran to him and hugged him tightly. Thor and the rest of the group stood watching, wondering what they should do. "Go back Loki, he knows you're here. He's going to kill you" you cried into him. 

     "No one is going to kill me darling, I will be fine" he tried to soothe you. It wasn't working and you cried harder. 

     "I'm sorry, please don't die for me" you told him. You pulled yourself away from him with a worried look on your face. You fell to the ground as if an unseen force had hit you, then you disappeared from his sights. 

     "Loki-" Thor moved towards him but Loki's glare stopped. 

     "Stay here if you must, but if you chose to come, we need to hurry". 

***

     "You’re an ungrateful little bitch" your father spat, standing over you. You gasped for air, being pulling back to your body by force was taking much more out of you than you thought it would. The ground was damp underneath your fingertips as you tried to push yourself off the floor. As soon you managed to get to your knees, your father's large hands knocked you down again. 

     "Whoring yourself out to the princes just to ruin my plan huh? How noble, do you think he loves you?" He asked. 

     "It doesn't matter" you croaked out. He took a fistful of your hair and hauled you up to your feet. You resisted the urge to cry out. "I told him not to come" you breathed out. You knew Loki wouldn't listen to you, but you hoped it was enough to throw your father off. He only sneered at you. 

     "He will come for you, and when he does, he will find you bloody and broken" he spat. 

     "You need me for your plan to work" you huffed out. Your father laughed, pushing you towards the door of your cell and towards the guards. They grabbed onto you roughly, making sure you couldn't move. 

     "No darling, you may be powerful but I only kept you alive out of sentiment. I had hoped you would change your mind and join me, together we could have taken over the world", he smiled at the thought, but it was soon replaced by a scowl. "But I can still kill Odin without you". 

***

     Loki mounted the horse once more and hurried off towards you. He didn't look back to see if the others followed or not, he only knew that he had to get to you quickly. Scenery flew by him as he focused ahead. A large tower was coming into view between the trees, so far all he could make out was grey though. 

     The trees came to a part and Nemó stopped suddenly in front of the building. Loki didn't have to wonder why; the building gave off a very negative magic. Even Loki was put on edge by it, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. Behind him, he could hear more horses coming up behind him, but he wasn't sure how many. He knew Thor would be there, no way his brother would let him go into battle alone. 

     He looked around with daggers drawn, no guards. It was enough to set him on edge, there should be guards. What if he had been wrong? What if you weren't actually here. 

     "Shouldn't there be people?" Fandral asked, dismounting his own horse. 

     "Fandral's right, I don't like the feeling of this, it could be an ambush" Sif commented but Loki did care, he pushed forward. 

     "I have to find her" he mumbled. He jumped up the steps to the large towers, bursting through the door. It was just as empty inside as it was outside. He wasn't sure which way to go, but he remembered you saying that your cell had been damp and cold, so he went down. 

     He found a spiral staircase and he jogged down the concrete stairs. He tried his best not to fall but as he got further down, the more wet and slippery the rocks became. He cursed as he slowed himself down, it would do you no good if he killed himself on the way to rescue you. He was so close now, he couldn't screw this up. 

     He got to the bottom and took a quick look around. There were rows of cells so he began checking them. The first few were empty, then he heard it, a small cough. He rushed towards the sound, a new sense of hope filling him as he got to it. 

     Once there, he saw you lying on the ground in a pool of blood. You were still breathing though and that was enough for him right now. He threw opened the gate and rushed inside, falling to his knees as he scooped you into his lap. You tried not to wince. 

     "What happened?" He asked, his voice breaking as he tried to talk. You felt a tear hit your cheek, it wasn't your own, you weren't crying. Your eyes fluttered opened, trying to keep yourself alive a little while longer. You tried to speak, but ended up coughing once more as Thor and the warriors filed in. Thor looked around, horror written on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

     "Asgard is in trouble, he will kill Odin. You need to go" you tried to tell him. He had to get to Asgard before your father. 

     "I'm not going anywhere, not without you" he spoke angrily.

     "You're powerful, I know you are, heal yourself" he commanded and you tried to laugh but only ended up coughing more. 

     "Can't, he used a poison on the blade" you tried to tell him. It didn't seem like he wanted to hear it though.  Your trembling hand reached up and touched his cheek lightly. He leaned into it, tears streaking his pale face. "Go be a prince" you told him but he shook his head. 

     "I love you, I can't lose you" he cried, it came out choked. 

     "Loki-" Thor's voice tried to get his attention. Nothing was dragging Loki's attention from you however, not even as a green mist enveloped you both. Thor called out again but this time it was muffled. Thor tried his hardest to penetrate the mist, but to him, it seemed to be solid matter. 

     Thor hit the mist as hard as he could, and in stunned surprise, his fist went through this time. He pushed forward towards his brother, wanting to be with him and console him in any way he could. 

     Once Thor was through, he stood still, unsure of how to continue. The scene shocked him into silence while he simply starred as his own tears threatening to spill for his brother. You sat upright, pushing into Loki's body as you kissed him passionately. All hints of wounds were gone. 

     Thor's heart melted as he saw his brother's face, his happy, longing, hopeful, loving face. He stood watching you, a sea of life, a swirl of voices all cooing at Loki, telling him you were fine; whispering 'I love you' into his ear as Loki pulled your body into his. Before now Thor had thought he had seen miracles at work in the world, but he realized he had seen nothing more than a world of flitting shadows and rustling papers. This is what a real miracle looked like and it was fantastic.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning  
> Brief mention of rape (I mean really brief, like I don't mention the word, it's just implied)

     "Loki, how did you-" Thor's words fell short. He wasn't sure what happened, but it was amazing none-the-less. His words were ignored, all Loki cared about was in his arms and you smiled at him when you broke away from Loki`s kisses.

     "I love you too". Thor cleared his throat, trying to get your attention. It worked, you glanced over at him, but didn't move away from Loki. The green mist was disappearing and you could see the warriors worried eyes as they reached out for Thor. 

     "Not that this isn't a great scene and all, but what did you mean Asgard is in trouble?" Your gazed hardened at Thor, he was right, you and Loki could wait. Loki picked himself up off the ground, helping you up as well. 

     "My father took off before you got here. He has an army and he is marching on Asgard to kill your father" you told Thor. You grabbed Loki's and looked at him. "I know Odin isn't your favorite person but we cannot let my father succeed in this, we have to stop him" you him firmly. He waited a moment but nodded. 

     "Do you know which way they are going? Maybe we can cut them off before they get to the palace" Loki began to strategize in his head, this part, he was good at. You shook your head. 

     "I haven't been outside of the tower enough to know directions, I can’t help there, I'm sorry" you told him. He smiled and hugged you. 

     "It's alright darling, we will figure this out" he told you. "For now, let's get you out of here and into the sun" he smiled at your evident excitement. He smiled and pushed you lightly at the small of your back, giving you a little encouragement to leave the cell. He seen your hesitation at the door though and stopped. "When was the last time you were out of your cell, the whole you anyway?" You took a deep breath. 

     "It's been so many years, I couldn't even count them" you told him, a tear in your eye. You could see him visible anger, but quelled it for your sake. 

     "I'm right here with you darling, you'll be fine" he said, a reassuring hand grabbing yours. You nodded and took your first real step out of the cell. "Breath, my love, you're fine" Loki laughed. You let out a breath you hadn't even realized you were holding. Once you were completely out, you smiled excitedly and took off up the stairs. "Wait for us!" You heard Loki call out but you couldn't, you were too eager. 

     You burst from your prison into the shinning sun. Feeling the warmth on your face and the sweet smell of grass and flowers. You gingerly stepped a bare foot into the grass, giggling at the feeling you had forgotten about. Loki finally caught up with you and smiled as he seen you playing in the long grass. 

     "I don't get it, she was outside with us just a day ago" Thor whispered and Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His brother didn't understand the way magic worked, and as much as it annoyed Loki, he couldn't fault Thor for it as it was never something he was good at. 

     "Yes, but she wasn't with us completely. She used a type of magic I have only ever read about to split herself in two. That way, part of her stayed in the prison and part of her was with me. When you split yourself like that, you can't fully feel things or experience them. Now she can" Loki smiled. 

     "Oh, I didn't realize" Thor mumbled, feeling even more sad for the time you spent alone in that cell. You noticed Loki coming towards you and you jumped into his arms, he caught you easily. You kissed him passionately, enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands gripping you tightly like his life depended on keeping you close. 

     "As much as I am enjoying this, you need some proper clothes and food" Loki told you. You almost forgot you had only been in a white, tattered and torn dress. You nodded as he set you down on your own feet. He went to use his magic but you stopped him. 

     "Let me" you told him and you saw his worry. "I haven't been able to use my magic in ages, please" you begged. 

     "Alright, but nothing fancy" he told you and you smiled, nodding in agreement. Now that you were out of the tower and healed, you could feel your magic pulsing. Your father had built that prison so your powers would be severely diminished, but now you felt strong again. Slowly, your white dress began to change into green trousers and a golden top. 

     "Is this alright? You did say that I looked good in your colors" you smirked. He snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. 

     "You look good in anything darling, but yes, I do so love you in my colors" he said before kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss until you heard Sif clear her throat. 

     "I know this is a lot for you, but we should head out. We can cover a bit of ground before dark and then set up camp" She told you both and Loki nodded. 

     "I can use my magic to get us all there" you told them. Sif looked at you like you were crazy. 

     "And how much magic would that take?" She asked. She didn’t know a lot about magic but she had learned a few things over the years from Loki. You looked at the ground, it wouldn't take all of your strength but you would need a couple of hours rest to replenish it. 

     "Sif is right, your father thinks you're dead, you are our secret weapon. We can't have both you and Loki at half strength, so we will ride for a bit and then rest and be in Asgard by tomorrow evening" Thor told them and you nodded. 

     "Come on darling" Loki ushered you over to Nemó. He picked you up effortlessly and placed you on the horse. You had to stop yourself from falling back off as he got up behind you. His arms came on either side of your waist and grabbed the reins as he peppered small kissed on your neck. 

     "Focus on riding Loki, not the girl" Fandral smirked as you all took off on the trail. You rolled your eyes at him and sat back against Loki, enjoying the ride and the nice breeze it was providing. Loki was slowing down, keeping his distance from the others in the group as they chatted about anything and everything they could think of, you assumed. 

     "Can I ask you a personal question?" Loki asked. He seemed to be a little uneasy about it, which was making you nervous. 

     "You can ask me anything and I am free to answer as I please for once" you tried not to smile since Loki looked for serious, but it was a nice thought. 

     "I know you have been imprisoned your whole life and while the issue of you separated yourself may come in to play with the answer here but I still need to know, was I your first?" Loki asked. The question was vague but you understood what he was saying and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. 

     "No" you answered bitterly. You weren't sure how much detailed you wanted to go in but taking a quick look on his face you could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm alright now love, I am with you and I am safe" you told him quickly. 

     "I will kill them all for everything they've done to you" Loki vowed and you settled back into him, closing your eyes for a moment and breathing in fresh air. 

     "I don’t doubt that for one moment". 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I swear I will do better!

     Loki helped you off the horse, swinging you around as he did, just so he could hear you giggle. You don’t think you had ever seen Loki so happy, and it made your heart swell that it was because of you. Although you still had some challenges to ahead, you allowed yourself to enjoy this moment. 

     He set you down on your feet and kissed you. His lips felt soft against yours and you couldn’t help but deepen it. His arms snaked around your waist and held you close. 

     “Are you two going to help us get a fire going?” Sif asked, you broke away from Loki and smiled. You waved your arm and a small fire appeared next to where Sif was standing. “I guess that works too” she mumbled before sitting down. Loki sat on the grass next to the fire and dragged you down next to him.

     “Are you hungry?” Loki asked, you thought for a moment and nodded. You had been so used to food only being around at certain times of the day, it took a while to realize that the pain in your stomach was hunger. Loki smiled and suddenly there was a five-course meal spread out in front of you. 

     “This is great Loki” you gasped, taking in all the food. You were certain you had never seen so much food before. You picked at what you knew, grabbing a few fruits when Thor’s hand reached for the meat. Loki slapped his hand away and materialized a dagger. 

     “Not for you, oaf” he growled. You laughed and grabbed Loki’s hand, removing the dagger from it and setting it down out of his reach. 

     “It’s fine Loki, there is more food here than I could ever eat; let them have some” you explained, pushing yourself closer to Loki. He had been protective before he found you; so, you had concluded that it was only going to get worse now that he actually had you. 

     “Fine, but you better eat enough” he warned, and you kissed his cheek, effectively shutting him up while the warriors, Thor and Sif dug in as well. You picked at a little bit of everything and Loki was watching intently. You put down the last few pieces of fruit, your stomach was too full and beginning to hurt, you hadn’t eaten this much in years. “You should try to eat some more” Loki told you softly. 

     “I’m too full” you pouted. You shifted into Loki’s embrace, nuzzling into his neck. He kissed your forehead and held you close. 

     “Alright, darling” he whispered. He stroked your hair while you got comfortable. It didn’t take long for you to fall into a deep sleep, happy in the arms of your prince. 

     “Is she asleep?” Thor asked, and Loki was quick to glare at him. 

     “Yes, you oaf. Keep your voice down” Loki scolded before looking down at you to ensure that you were still sleeping. You were and couldn’t hear anything that was being said between the brothers. 

     “Sorry” Thor mumbled. The others were beginning to settle down to get some rest as well, no longer paying attention to the two princes. “I’m just wondering what your plans are when this is over, she’s been presumed dead for most of her life and father is not going to be happy when he finds out she’s alive” Thor stressed. Loki sighed, he hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, to be honest, he hadn’t thought about anything other than finding you.

     “I don’t know, but I will not allow anyone to take her away from me. She will not be put in a cage again, no matter what” Loki said firmly. 

     “I know, and I will back you up, brother. I just want to make sure you realize that this isn’t going to be easy” Thor reminded him. Loki looked down at you and smiled before whispering to his brother. 

     “She’s worth it”. 

***

     You turned around and felt a body next to you. You quickly moved away and jumped up, taking in your surroundings. Loki was quick to wake up as well, realizing he was suddenly missing you from his embrace. 

     “(Y/N)” he spoke softly, his hand reaching out towards you. Your breathing was heavy as you looked around, until your eyes landed on Loki. You stilled, remembering the events of the past couple of days. You were out of your prison, you were safe with Loki. 

     “I’m sorry, I just panicked” you told him, embarrassed by your reaction. He gave you a sad smiled before gently reaching out for your hand. He paused to ensure you weren’t going to pull away, once he was sure you wouldn’t, he brought you into a hug. The hug grew tighter as he kissed your forehead. 

     “You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s completely justified after what you’ve been through” Loki whispered. You nodded your head and closed your eyes for a moment. You breathed in Loki’s sent to help ground you before you pushed away from him. 

     “I’m okay now” you told him. “We should wake the others and get going, I am sure my father is close to the palace by now” you told him. He nodded and began walking around the camp, getting the others up. He walked passed Thor and kicked him in the side before jumping back and avoiding the hammer being dropped down. “I take it that’s not the first time you’ve had to wake your brother” you laughed. 

     “I learned quickly” Loki told you with a slight scowl. “Wake up, we need to go save the palace” Loki nudged his brother again. Thor grumbled something under his breath but proceeded to get to his feet. 

     “If we ride quickly, we should be able to get there just after your father’s army” Sif explained and you nodded. You ignored the others while they got ready and instead went to the horses. They were drinking out of a stream not too far from the campsite. 

     “It’s just me” you whispered gently when you startled them. Your hand ran down Nemó’s soft mane, admiring the animal and all his beauty. 

     “He doesn’t normally take to strangers, but with you, he’s different” you heard Loki’s voice. Turning around, you could see him standing and watching you, hands clasped behind his back. 

     “And what about you, my prince? I feel the people may be surprise to hear you’ve opened your heart to a near stranger” you smirked, slowly moving towards him. “What made you open up to me?” It had been something you were wondering about for some time now. 

     “I saw something in your eyes, you seemed so lost and so lonely that night at the ball. I couldn’t help but want to take those feelings away from you” Loki spoke low, you also had to strain to hear him. “To be honest, to reminded me of a younger, well, me” Loki laughed. You cupped his cheek with your hand, gently stroking his cheek with your thumb. 

     “I love you Loki” you told him. He smiled and kissed you, breaking away only when he heard the others coming near. 

     “I love you too darling” he whispered before moving away. “Now, let’s get you on the horse again, we have a palace to save” he smirked. He helped you up and got on behind you, like he did yesterday. The length of the ride was far quieter, you assumed Loki was thinking about the battle to come, as you were. You knew this wasn’t going to be easy, Loki was going to want to keep you safe. 

     “We’re close!’ Thor called out. Loki sped up to catch up with the others. A top a hill, the party stopped to see the castle. Smoke rose from gates and screams echoed through the forest. You could tell Loki was worried, his mother was in there. 

     “Can we use magic now?” You asked Sif; she didn’t answer, her eyes locked onto the palace that was quickly catching fire. 

     “Yes, darling, we can” Loki hissed out. “I will take the warriors, you take my brother and Sif” he ordered gently. You nodded and hopped off the horse, grabbing Sif once she dismounted as well. Thor walked over to you and put a hand on your shoulder, you glanced at him and he nodded, a slight smile. 

     Your magic pulled at them, suspending them in the air until your feet landed on hard ground once more. The surroundings changed, you were in the palace at the main gates that lay in ruins. Loki and the warriors three landed beside you in mere seconds. 

     “This doesn’t look good” Fandral mumbled. You had to agree with that statement, small fires were starting in different corners of the palace and debris piled up in the middle of the corridors. 

     “Maybe we should split up” you started, despite the angry look it caused on Loki’s face. You sighed, he wasn't going to be easily convinced. “I can move faster on my own, I can find the King and Queen and keep them face while you and the others defend your home. Your princes, you should be seen at the front lines, protecting your people” you spoke sternly. 

     “She’s right Loki, we need to be there with our people” Thor spoke quietly. Loki shot him a glare before grabbing your hands. 

     “If you see your father or get into any trouble, promise me that you’ll reach out, I will be able to hear you” he asked, squeezing your hands as if that would make his point. 

     “I promise, you’ll be the first to know” you told him, adding a kiss at the end. Loki took one last, long, look at you before heading off with the others. You looked around and cursed under your breath, this was going to be difficult. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings - details of battle, blood and death (no major character death though).   
> I'm sorry this chapter is short, the next 2 may be the same length but I promise that they will get longer!  
> Hope you enjoy! (And sorry it took so long to update)

     You ran through the castle as quickly as you could, hoping you were going the right away. You kept your staff in your hands, just in case, but so far you hadn’t run into any people. That was soon going to change though as you got closer to screaming. 

     Turning the corner, you saw a few noble ladies in bright, long dresses huddled together and crying as no less than five men surrounded them. You hit the first one over the head, he fell to the ground and you gained the attention of the other four. 

     “I thought you were dead” one of them grumbled. You recognized them all as guards, taking turns watching over you in your cell. You shrugged your shoulders. 

     “Surprise”, you smirked before leaping into action. You had nothing to do your whole life except train and get stronger, they never stood a chance. The last one fell with a loud ‘thump’ and your staff disappeared as you turned to the ladies, hand out. “Are you alright?” You asked softly.

      They appeared even scared of you but the bravest took your hand, letting you help her to her feet. You helped the others up, three in total. 

     “Thank you” the last one breathed out. You smiled and nodded at her, unwilling to tell her that anyone would have done the same, mostly because you weren’t sure that it was true. 

     “Is there anywhere you can go to be safe?” You didn’t know your way around the palace but you had to assume there was somewhere safe the people could hide in case of invasions. 

     “The Great Hall, there is a secret entrance for the people to go. We got trapped before we could get there” she told you. 

     “Do you know the way?” All three women nodded. “Great, let’s go” you told him, ushering them forward. As they led, you watched out for any signs of trouble. You passed a few windows where you could see the fighting at the front gates, unfortunately you couldn’t pick out Loki in the mess of bodies. You hoped he was alright. 

     “We’re close” one of the women whispered to you. You nodded and moved away from the window. It would do you no good to sit and worry about Loki now, you had to believe that he was going to be alright. 

     You rounded another corner before coming face to face with five more guards. You materialized two daggers instead of your staff and pushed the women behind you. They recognized you, and you them, but you said nothing. 

     You leapt into action, taking down the first guard within the blink of an eye. The other’s found their way out of their surprise and rushed you. Leaning on your knees, you managed to stab two in the stomach before rolling away. You on your feet in a matter of seconds before smirking at the other two guards. You saved the best for last, these two were men you knew well. The ones who would beat you at the slightest provocation, sneaking into your cage at all hours of the night. 

     “Did you forget how powerful I am without my father keeping me locked up?” Their expressions gave away how scared they actually were. You let your daggers go, you didn’t really need them after all. “Close your eyes” you told the women who obediently did as you asked. Once you were sure they weren’t looking, you raised your hands, flames licking up their bodies as you did. When the screaming started, you took away their voice, not wanting the women to look up and see the horror in front of you. 

     Soon, you had enough and let them die. Your mind wondered if maybe your father had been right, maybe you were evil? The charcoal bodies in front of you certainly seemed to suggest that but you quickly shook the thought from your head. They deserved what they got. 

     “You can open them now, we need to hurry” you told them, wasting no time ushering them past the doors and the fallen bodies. They rushed to a corner of the room while you ensured there were no more threats. They open them but the screaming that it causes beckons you over. 

     “Relax” you hiss. “We’re not the enemy, I am just bringing survivors” you tell them as you usher the women in. A few guards were posted at the door but they lowered their weapons when the realized you were just letting the women in. “Is the Allmother here?” You asked, you didn’t really care about Odin, but Loki would be devastated if something happened to her. 

     “No, neither is the Allfather” one of them told you. You nodded your head

     “Is there any way to get the people out?” The guards looked between you and then towards the back of the room. 

     “There is a rumor about a tunnel that extends to an abandoned village in the mountains but it’s only a rumor” he told you. 

     “Well it’s worth checking out. Tell the people to pack up and get ready to head out, things may take a turn for the worse here” you told them, forgetting for a moment that they had no idea who you were. 

     “We don’t answer to little girls like you” the guards on the left stood menacingly in front of you. You rolled your eyes but didn’t back down. 

     “This is the long-lost princess of Alfheim, the woman I love and your superior. You will do as you are told!” Loki’s voice rung out in the abandoned hall and you couldn’t help the small smile that came to your lips. The guards scrambled into a bow before muttering agreements and apologizes to both you and Loki. 

     You spun around to face Loki, the smile on your face falling when you see all the blood on him. Instantly, you’re worried he’s hurt, but as if reading your mind, he pulls you into a hug. 

     “It’s not my blood, do not fret darling, I am alright” he tells you and you sigh in relief. “But I would like to know how you are holding up?” 

     “Good, I found some survivors in the palace so I brought them here but I haven’t found your parents yet” you tell him solemnly. “Wait, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be fighting?” You pull away from him slightly to see his face harden. 

     “Your father has a large army, we had to fall back to the palace” he tells you. This wasn’t good, you were losing ground too quickly. He lifts your chin with his hand, his thumb gently caressing your skin. “We still have time, we can turn this around and if not, I promise that I will not let anything happen to you” you smile sadly and hug him tightly before whispering. 

     “It’s not me that I am worried about”. 


	18. Chapter 18

     “Loki!” Thor’s voice reached your ears before you saw him. He looked to be in much the same shape as Loki. Blood dripped from every part of his body but he didn’t seem to be harmed himself. Sif quickly followed him in the room, a large gash was on her arm but other than that, she seemed to be uninjured. 

     “Let me help you” you pried yourself from Loki’s arm and grabbed Sif. She stiffened as soon as you touched her, but your grip kept her from pulling away. You didn’t think she trusted you yet, but that didn’t matter right now. A white light emanated from your hand and when you moved it away, Sif was healed. 

     “Thank you” she said, not trying to hide the astonishment from her voice. You moved back to Loki’s side as Thor smiled and thanked you as well before turning serious once more. 

     “The warriors are helping the guards to keep most of the army outside of the palace walls but I don’t think we can hold them back much longer” he tells you both. You take a long, deep breath, wondering what, if anything, could be done. A pounding noise started, you assumed it was the army trying to get into the castle. The noise caused your heart to jump a little, hoping that the people of Asgard were able to get out before it was too late. 

     “We need to end this now” Loki seethed. “I am going after Mallock myself and I will kill him when I find him” Loki promised. 

     “Then I am coming with you” you told him, just as confidently. There was no way you wanted Loki to go up against your father by himself. His face softened and gave Thor a look, he seemed to know what this meant because he ushered Sif away from you both. 

     “I can’t have you with me darling, I need to keep you safe” he tells you and you roll your eyes. Loki smiles at your indignation. He was overprotective, that much you knew, but you couldn’t stomach the idea of Loki getting hurt. 

     “I am not leaving you alone to face my father, you need help” you told him. He moved a fallen piece of hair from your face, caressing your cheek as he did so. 

     “I love you” he paused for a moment. “But if I am to face someone as powerful as Mallock, I cannot have you there, I do not want you to have to witness that.” You were about to argue with him again but he cut you off. “Besides, I won’t be alone, Thor will be with me while you and Sif look for my mother and Odin to keep them safe”. Loki knew what he was going, he was giving you an important job, one you couldn’t refuse. 

     You took a deep sigh, tears threatening to spill from your eyes at the prospect of Loki not making it out of this fight. You leaned your head on his chest, letting one tear fall. You gave yourself a few seconds, to gather your thoughts before looking up at him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his matted hair as you kissed him. 

     You pulled away, keeping your face close enough that your nose touched his and your forehead leaned against his own. 

     “Promise me that you will be careful” you whisper. You couldn’t make him promise to come back alive, you knew that would soon be out both your control. 

     “I promise” he repeats before giving you another kiss. You nod and let him go, albeit unwillingly, and Thor and Sif return. Sif and Loki immediately begin talking strategy and where to find his parents, leaving you and Thor in the room alone for a moment. 

     “Please take care of him Thor” you whisper so only he can hear you. Thor looks down at you, no smile to his face, it looks odd, seeing him so serious. Although you hadn’t known the eldest prince very long, there had been very little time that he had not had a smile on his face, even in the face of danger. 

     “He is my little brother, no matter what, I will protect him at any cost” he told you and you turned to face him. As much as Loki complained about his brother, you could see the brotherly love Thor held for Loki. 

     “Take care of yourself as well, I want to see you both alive when this is over” you told him, chancing a small smile. Thor laughed at this. 

     “I do not want to incur your wrath, little sister. So, you have my word, you will see us both alive before the day is done” he laughed. You let out a small chuckle as well and accepted his words, it felt good to be accepted by Thor. 

     “Oh no, their bonding” Sif joked with a smile on her face. You watched Loki smirk at you, and you wondered if he was jealous or glad that you were getting along with Thor.  

     “A scary thought indeed, do not go influencing my lady into any drunk escapades” Loki warns, although he is joking, you tell there is a hint of seriousness to his voice. 

     “My brother thinks so lowly of me” Thor joked as Loki kissed you goodbye. Thor smiled and waved at you and Sif was they began walking down the broken hall. 

     “Well you did drunkenly decide to go hunting with the warriors one time, we didn’t find you for three days!” Loki complained. You could still hear them arguing as you and Sif chuckled to yourselves. 

     “At least I didn’t try to take over Asgard during a temper tantrum!” Thor argued back, a chuckle to his voice. 

     “You have got to let that one go!” Loki’s voice was the last thing you heard from them as they had finally gotten far out of ear shot. You turned to Sif and materialized two daggers in your hands, the same color of Loki’s. 

     “So, where do we start?”


	19. Chapter 19

     You followed Sif through the castle, happy to have someone leading you instead of you getting lost during the fight. You were heading to the King and Queen’s quarters, hoping they would be held up there. Somehow, you doubted it, but at least it was a place to start. 

     Sif was quickly, but luckily you had no problem keeping up with her. As you ran, you strained your ear to hear if anything else was going on. Since you were an elf, you hearing was ten times better than that of an Asgardians. You had hoped maybe you could find the Queen that way, there was no love lost between you and Odin, if he died, then fine. But, as angry as Loki was with his mother right now, you knew he cared about her and you would not let her get hurt. 

     “Someone’s coming” you told Sif as you grabbed her and forced into an adjacent hallway. You pushed your body against hers, flattening you both against the wall. 

     “I don’t hear anything” she whispered, trying to move away from you. You glared at her and clamped your hand across her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. A few more moments passed before she could finally hear boots on the hard floor and crying. You gave Sif a look and she nodded, she knew to keep quiet now. You watched the first guards go by in your darkened corner, then a few maids and in between them, Frigga tried to console a few. 

     You cursed under your breath, as did Sif and both of you knew what you had to do. You materialized a longer dagger in your hand, replacing the shorter one you started with. Once the last few guards went by you, both of you left the confines of your hiding spot. 

     “Let the Queen go and we promise not to hurt you too badly” you called out, smirking. Sif held up her large sword, although you weren’t sure when she had unsheathed it.

     “Kill them both” one of the guards ordered. As soon as they came charging, you and Sif went to work, each handling one side of the hallway and ensuring not to get in each other's way. Luckily, it was a small area and the guards weren’t able to overpower either of you all at once. Taking your time, you were careful to take care of one before fully moving on to another. After yours were all gone, you hauled the last one-off Sif, stabbing him before letting his body fall to the ground. 

     “Thanks” Sif huffed out. 

     “Don’t mention it” you replied, looking over at the others. This was the first time that you had seen Frigga, that you could remember of course. However, you couldn’t help the familiar feeling you got when she looked at you. 

     “(Y/N)” she breathed out your name, a look of awe on her face. “How you’ve grown” she added. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, of course you had grown, that seemed like an obvious statement to make. Frigga reached out for you but you pulled back, remember what Loki had told you. She knew you had been taken, she knew you were alive and did nothing. 

     “We need to go” you told them. You tried not to care about the disappointment in Frigga’s face, but it still tugged at your heart.  You didn’t have time for this though, you needed to secure Odin so you could get back to Loki. 

     “Where’s the Allfather?” Sif asked for you, for that you were thankful. Frigga pried her eyes away from you and glanced at Sif for a brief moment. 

     “They already took him, I’m afraid Mallock was more powerful than we imagined” Frigga told you sadly and you held back a curse. “They separated us, probably to better control him. I have no idea where they were taking us though” she told you honestly. 

     “We need to get you all to safety” you told them before turning on your heels and walking away. It took them only moments to follow you, not questioning where you were bringing them. You kept well ahead of the group, keeping an eye and ear out for any sign of trouble. It looked like the castle had now been deserted, although with Odin caught, you imagined that your father got what he wanted and called his troops back. 

     You made it to the Great Hall and pushed open the door without hesitation. Just as you had suspected, it was empty. You were quite certain that your father would be held up in the throne room, since that’s what he really wanted, the throne. 

     You crossed the room quickly, opening the secret door that the other ladies had showed you. Once opened, you noticed that the guards had taken your advice and left, that was good. 

     “There’s a tunnel, the people had already gone but it shouldn’t take you long to catch up with them. Sif, you need to go and keep everyone safe” you told them, point blank. There was no time for sugar coating anything, you had to get back and make sure Loki was still alive. 

     “I’m not leaving my family” Frigga told you stubbornly. 

     “I’m not leaving either, I can help, we can still fight” she told you. You admired her courage, but her stupidity was getting on your nerves. 

     “Can’t you see? This fight is over and we lost” you told them angrily. You should have been with Loki, you were angrier with yourself and you knew you were taking it out of them, but they had to see there was no other options left to you. “They have Odin, probably Loki and Thor too. If you stay Frigga, they will simply use you as a reason to keep them in line. You have to go, you need to be safe if we ever hope to get Asgard back” you told him before turning to Sif. “They need a warrior, you can keep them safe and command the guards” you told her. 

     “What are you going to do?” Sif asked. You sighed, you weren’t too sure about that and they could see it on your face. Sif brought you into a surprise hug, making you squeak as she squeezed you. “Be safe” she whispered before letting you go and ushering the women into the cave. She waited at the door for Frigga however. 

     “Please, keep them alive” she asked and you nodded before she followed Sif into the cave. One last look was all you allowed yourself before you shut the door and sealed it with your magic. You took a deep breath and changed into a black, floor length dress. The dagger was gone, as was the blood that had littered your skin. For once, you looked like the princess you were. 

     You took a deep breath and began walking to the throne room. The castle was eerily quiet, as was the town. Smoke burned in the distance, the smell of it wafted into the air. You calmed your nerves and thought of Loki. Once at the throne room, you placed your hand on the doors and listened. You could hear your father, and then Loki’s angry reply, he was alive!

     With one last deep breath, you pushed the door opened. The room fell silent as you walked through, your gaze hard, but regal. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a brutally beaten Odin, Thor and Loki; but you didn’t look at them. Your father, in the middle of the room stood stunned at your presence, he was even more stunned when you smiled. You glanced down at Loki, no love on your face, before smiling back up at your father. 

     “Hello Father, I see you got my presents”. 


	20. Chapter 20

     "You sent them here?” Your father asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. 

     “How do you think they knew that you were attacking the castle?” You asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We should not be discussing this with the enemy present, take them to the dungeons” you ordered. One of the guards stood up and walked a little closer to you. 

     “We don’t take orders from you, little girl” he snarled, but then dropped to the ground. His breathing ceased and you glared at everyone else in the room. 

     “Anyone else have problems taking orders from me?” You asked, no one else spoke up. The guards quickly began to move when it was apparent that no one, not even your father was going to speak out against you. You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but you kept your face stone cold as Loki, Thor and Odin were roughly taken away. Then, you were left alone with your father. 

     “Mind explaining yourself?” He asked, “I thought I killed you” he added, to ensure that you would be explaining what he wanted. 

     “Oh please, I think we both know that was just a ploy. I am far too strong to be killed by a simple poison, you know that. After all, I am your daughter” you oozed flattery. “As for reaching out to Loki, I found out that someone was leaking information of the rebellion to Odin” you wouldn’t use Odin’s title, that would make your father suspicious. 

     “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, his eyes narrowing at you. You huffed, as if it was obvious what he was asking. You strolled over to a side table, passing your father and grabbed a glass. You filled it from the pitcher of red wine that was also on that table. 

     “I didn’t know which adviser it was, obviously I had to be careful” you paused and took a long sip of wine, letting the bitter alcohol wash over your senses for a mere moment. “So, once I knew who it was, I focused on Loki. I knew he would want to rescue me, poor dear wants to be loved so desperately and it was easy to tell that Thor and the warriors would go with him, leaving Asgard seriously lacking in protection” you paused to ensure it was all making sense. 

     “So, when they went to rescue you, you told them of my plan and delivered them right to me as I was winning” your father finished and you smiled. 

     “Yes father, everything went exactly to plan” you humbly bragged. He smiled and came over to you, clamping a hand on your shoulder. 

     “I am sorry for doubting you, daughter, you are indeed a brilliant and powerful mind. I am proud to be aligned with you on this and I swear I will shower you in riches for the rest of your life. Once we are done here, you can have whatever it is you desire” he told you. 

     “Thank you, Father, I am happy to serve. Although, I do believe we should take care of the traitor before any celebrations” you told him. 

     “Of course, you are right my daughter”, you smiled as he went to work summoning his most trustworthy advisors. As they all filed in, you looked around for the one you wanted. You sat on the Queen’s throne, your father beside you as you sipped wine. You could see the confusion on all their faces, not only were you alive, but you were suddenly back in your father’s favor. Your father stood up and cleared his throat. 

     “It has come to my attention that there is a traitor among us and he needs to be dealt with”, you watched they all murmured between each other, trying to figure out who it was. “Ake, please step forward” your father called. Dutifully, the tallest and strongest man in the room stepped forward. “You have betrayed me deeply, old friend”. He began to protest, but before he could pin the blame on you, a dagger was thrown into his chest. He stuttered, coughing up blood before he fell to his knees. Everyone turned to look at you, your father looked mildly annoyed. 

     “He talked too much” you told them. You father smiled and let out a smile laugh. He turned to the rest of the crowd and made a rather loud announcement, ignoring you once more.

     “Now that business is taken care of, enjoy your night of victory, for tomorrow we have work to do”. 

***

     “I can’t believe that half-breed is alive. What the hel is wrong with you Loki?” Odin screamed. They had all been put in separate cells, so at least the screaming coming from Odin was muffled slightly. Loki couldn’t see the Allfather from his cell, only hear him. His cell was located right across from Thor, on either side of Thor was Hogun and Volstagg, with Fandral and Odin being on either side of him. 

     “Do you think mother and Sif are okay?” Thor asked, his arms folded as he leaned on the wall. He faced Loki, opting to ignore his father’s outburst. 

     “They’re probably already dead” Odin grumbled. “Thanks to your whore” Odin added and Loki rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, Loki produced a clone which left the cells. He put a finger to his lips, telling Thor not to say a word, and Thor nodded. 

     Loki went up to his room, using magic to avoid the rest of the castle. From the noise he could hear, it sounded like the rebels were celebrating. In front of the window, he could see your small silhouette looking out into the night sky. 

     “This is an awfully dangerous game you’re playing darling, especially for an awful lying like yourself”, you smiled and turned around at Loki’s voice. 

     “I am only an awful lying to you, my liar God; but I know how to lie to my father” you told him. You walked slowly up to him, letting his eyes run down your body and the small, silk dress you had on this hot night. You looked up at him sadly. “I wish you were really here” you told him. 

     “It is rather cruel that I have finally found you and we must be separated again, it seems the fates are against us, my darling”, his clone reached up to touch you, but then remembered that he couldn’t. 

     “We will be together, even if I have to kill everyone in my father’s army myself” you told him angrily. He laughed at this. “I already got away with killing one of his strongest advisers” you bragged and Loki smiled. 

     “Now how did you manage that darling?” 

     “With an intricate web of lies” you boasted, trying not to laugh as well. Loki smiled as well, happy to see you were safe and able to joke once more. 

     “I can see I have been a terrible influence on you” Loki joked but you nodded your head in agreement. Loki took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, I don’t think killing his army one by one is a rather good idea. We need a plan” Loki told you. 

     “And quickly, my father won’t slow down. He may have the throne, but there are still threats he needs to face and your mother is out of his grasps, he will not like that” you admitted. 

     “So, she’s safe?” Loki asked, clearly overwhelmed with relief at that prospect. 

     “Of course, she is out of the castle with Sif and a host of guards, she will be fine” you tell him, just to reassure him even more. 

     “Thank you for that. There is also another problem, Thor and I need to figure out how we can speak without being watched or overheard” he tells you. 

     “I can do that” you tell him and he looks at you skeptically. “I can bridge the two cells together at midnight, every night; but it won’t last long, an hour at the most. You will be covered from prying eyes and no sound will penetrate the magic” you warn him. 

     “We will make it work and come up with a plan” he told you. “There’s one more thing before I go, if you ever find yourself in trouble, find your way back to my room, it will protect you” he tells you quietly and you smile. 

     “I know, I feel your magic all around it. It's comforting” you tell him. He smiles at your sadly. 

     “Please be careful, and know that I love you” you could tell Loki wanted to reach out to you, but you both know it wouldn’t work. You longed for his touch just as much as he longed to touch you. 

     “I love you too”. 


	21. Chapter 21

     You sat at the large table, your father and his advisors going over plans to keep the city. It was almost midnight and your father had woken you up for this meeting; apparently, it couldn’t wait until the morning. A rebellion was growing on the outskirts of Asgard, and you silently hoped that it wasn’t the doing of Sif and Frigga. If they put themselves in danger, there wouldn’t be much you could do while trying to save Loki and the others in the castle dungeons. 

     “(Y/N), what do you think?” At your father’s voice, you looked over to them rather lazily. You could tell his advisors were annoyed, they didn’t like you and you shared that sentiment.  You sighed and swung your legs back around to place your feet on the ground. 

     “I think you’re being an idiot,” you told him. You took a large gulp of your red wine, savoring the taste. Without Loki, it seemed to be the only thing that calmed and centered you. Your father didn’t glare, but his advisors did. 

     “We need to squash this rebellion while it’s in its infancy” Bǫlverkr glared at you and you rolled your eyes dramatically. 

     “Sure, go off and smash the little rebellion in the hills and while you're gone, let the angry people here take back the castle,” you told him. “Odin still has loyal followers in the cities, if we let the army leave, there's no telling what the civilians could pull,” you told them. It was a lie, as far as you know, you sent anyone who was loyal with Frigga and Sif, hopefully, they didn’t catch on. 

     Bǫlverkr’s glare intensified and your father was thinking it over. You took this time to take another drink of your wine, it was getting low so you used your magic to fill it up again. 

     “Mallock, you can’t seriously be considering this, she’s tricking you!” Bǫlverkr screamed out. 

     “Enough Bǫlverkr!” Mallock screamed back. You smirked into your wine glass, not letting the others see. “I think she’s right, we need to stay and fortify out a claim to the castle. Once Odin is dead and the people realize who is in charge, we can worry about the rebellion” Mallock told them before turning his back and sitting on Odin’s throne. You smiled with a slight bow and excused yourself from the room. 

     Your dress bellowed behind you as you walked down the hall, the breeze was coming through different sections that had been destroyed when Mallock took over the castle. Over the past couple of days, you had been trying to fix what you could without draining your power too much. You would need to at full power once Loki and Thor came up with a plan. 

     At the thought of Loki, you sighed, you missed him terribly. You tucked yourself into a room to let yourself wallow in sadness. It was getting harder and harder to see him with people breathing down your neck. You were constantly mistrusted by everyone but your father, but at least everyone was still alive. 

     “You look miserable darling” Loki’s voice made you jump. 

     “I am” you admitted. “I miss you Loki, this is harder than I expected,” you told him and he nodded. 

     “I know, I miss you too. Thor and I are working hard to come up with a plan that would give us an advantage. You just need to be patient” Loki stressed. “How are things going on your end?” Loki inquired. 

     “Good, I think. I managed to stop them from going to fight a rebellion, which may or may not be your mother’s doing” you told him and Loki winced. He knew his mother wouldn’t sit idly by for long, but both of you had hoped for longer than a couple of days. “But Bǫlverkr is starting to have his suspicions of me, I think,” you told him.

     Loki’s face hardened. You hadn’t wanted to tell him, you knew how he worried about you already and this wasn’t going to help. He sighed and his hands twitched, he wanted to reach out for you but his clone wasn’t able to touch you. 

     “Please stay in my room tonight love, it would make me feel better if I knew you were safe,” Loki asked and you smiled. 

     “I’ve been staying in there every night anyway, I sneak in and out when everyone is still asleep”, Loki laughed at this. “Your books have been keeping me company” you added. 

    “I’m glad they have given you some entertainment”. You were both quiet for a moment when the bells rang out through the city. You gave him a sad smile. 

    “It’s midnight, go speak with your brother,” you told him. He nodded and bowed down to you, a smirk on his face. 

    “Be safe, my dear”. 

***

     Once Loki was back in his cage, he could feel your magic working. The walls to the cell disappeared and magic concealed the hallway between his and Thor’s cells. He watched Thor put his hand out, double checking that it was safe. Once nothing happened, he strolled over to where Loki was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

     “How is she?” Thor asked, concerned for your safety as well. 

     “Good, she is concerned that one of the advisors is on to her though. Luckily, she’s sleeping in my room, the protection sleeps should keep her safe for now” Loki summarized. “She also suspects mother and Sif are to blame for a new rebellion, I had hoped they would give us more time” Loki sighed. 

     “They are not patient women” Thor agreed. Loki tried to stifle a laugh, but it ended in a small chuckle. “We need a plan” Thor sighed, worried about his mother and Sif. He also worried about Loki’s sanity, being locked up gave him too much time to think, and he was always worried about you. 

     “We need an army” Loki scoffed. When Thor didn’t say anything, Loki looked from the floor to his brother. Thor got a mischievous look on his face, one that worried Loki. 

     “We have an army” Thor announced, his smile only growing wider the more he thought about it. Loki’s eyebrow raised in confusion as Thor continued to smile. Then it dawned on Loki. 

     “No, no, no! No way in Hel” Loki announced, getting agitated just thinking about it. 

     “It could work!” Thor insisted. Loki glared at him and shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his brain to think of a different plan, anything else would be better than this. 

     “It could also blow up in our face and get everyone killed” Loki stressed and Thor rolled his eyes. 

     “Do you have another plan?” Thor asked. As much as Loki didn’t want to admit, he had no other plan. The more time he spent trying to think of something else, the more time you spent in danger. Loki sighed dramatically. 

     “Fine, but if this goes wrong, it’s your fault!”


	22. Chapter 22

     “This is a stupid plan,” you told the brothers. Another day passed and this time you met them at midnight. Loki had told you they had come up with a plan; a plan that hindered on you. You didn’t like it, not at all. 

     “I know” Loki agreed. 

     “Will the two of you stop, it will work, I swear it on my life!” Thor proclaimed loudly while Loki rolled his eyes. You simply sighed, weighing your options; there weren’t many. 

     “Are you sure?” You asked Thor is a stern voice. 

     “Yes, I swear on Asgard, my plan will work,” Thor told you. You could sense that he believed it, you had to trust him. You still thought the plan was stupid, just thinking about it made you nervous. But you took a deep breath and hardened your nerves. 

     “Okay, then we go with Thor’s plan,” you told them. You could tell Loki wasn’t happy but he nodded in agreement anyway. “When do we start?”

     “Tomorrow evening, that will give me enough time to send a clone and get everything ready. In the meantime, you will need to locate Thor’s hammer” Loki told you. 

     “This plan hangs on the fact that I can pick up Thor’s hammer, how are you so sure that I can?” Thor did not seem to remember the fact that only he could pick up his special hammer; and the thought of having to try to make you more nervous than the rest of plan. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest, you continued to remind yourself to calm down. 

     “You are the best and purer person I know. You could have turned to the dark centuries ago, but you didn't. If anyone would be worthy of that hammer, it would be you” Loki could you, his hand reaching up to caress your cheek. You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes for a brief moment of relaxation. “I believe in you” he added. 

     “So do I, you are stronger than you know (Y/N) and any sister of mine can wield  Mjolnir” Thor smiled and gave you a little wink, to which Loki rolled his eyes once more. You could see the smile ghosting Loki’s lips, however, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was happy for Thor’s approval of you. 

     “Alright, I suppose you’ve both convinced me,” you told them. “It’s almost time, I should be getting back upstairs,” you told them. Midnight was almost over, you could increase the time of the spell but an hour was just enough for you to heal overnight and Loki knew this. 

     Thor’s hand grasped your shoulder and turned you to face him. The look he held on his face was stern, but still jolly in nature. You weren’t sure how it was possible for Thor to have so much faith in you, he barely knew you. Or maybe he simply had a lot of faith in his brother, you assumed the later. 

     “Good luck sister, do not fret about us, we will handle things here once they notice you are gone”, you knew he was trying to reassure you; it didn’t work. 

     “They will torture you and Loki once they realize I’m gone,” you told him but Thor simply laughed. 

     “Loki and I can handle a little torturing, don’t you worry!” Thor announced and you shook your head, unable to hide a smile. “I will leave you two to say goodbye, but we will see each other soon sister, you can count on it” Thor smiled and walked back to his cell, leaving you and Loki alone once more. 

     “I don’t want to leave you,” you told him, tears threatening to spill. Why did you have to leave him, surely you were owed a little happiness in this life. Loki put on a brave face, but you could see the tears welling up behind his eyes as well, it wasn’t comforting, it simply made you more upset to know he felt the same. 

     “You must, darling, for both our sakes” Loki reminded. 

     “They’ll hurt you” you countered. You knew their torture well, and you didn’t wish it upon anymore, much less your lover. 

     “So they will” Loki agreed. “However I can’t imagine they will think of something I haven’t already experienced, my love”. 

     “If that’s supposed to make me feel better, it doesn’t” you cried, letting a few tears escape before you held your head back, trying to stop them. Loki grabbed your head, placing his forehead against yours. 

     “We found each other once, we will do so again love” Loki whispered before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “You must go now, my love” he added before placing another kiss on your lips. “Know that I love you” he finished, another kiss on your lips before he pulled away, walking back into his cell. You choked back tears. 

     “I love you too”. 

***

     Morning came too quickly for you, your eyes were puffy from crying and Loki’s pillow laid beneath you, still wet from your tears. You sit up in Loki’s bed, admiring the green and gold that surrounded you. You wouldn’t see him again until you came back, the thought broke your heart but you couldn’t dwell on it. 

     Getting up from the bed, you got ready. A dagger was strapped to your thigh as the dress went over your body. You didn’t need the dagger, you could produce one with magic at any time, but Loki had always felt better if you carried one that didn’t need magic to be brought forth. 

     The dress was tight around your chest and waist but loose around your legs. A slit in the dress reached your hip bone, giving you enough room to move around and fight if you had to; and you assumed you would before the day was over. 

     You head reached for the knob of the door. You stopped, took a deep breath. You had five days after this. Five days to put Thor’s plan into action, five days for the boys to survive the tortures of your father and five days to save Asgard. 

     You opened the door, setting your mind to the task at hand. You only had until this evening to find Thor’s hammer, and attempt to pick it up. That had to be the priority. Surely, it would be in the place that Thor had dropped it, no one else should be able to pick it up. The only problem with that, Thor could not remember when and where he had lost track of it during the battle. 

     Your first priority may be the hammer, but you could not raise any more red flags about your loyalties. So, you went straight to the Great Hall to see your father. A meeting was being held about the army this morning, where they should be positioned and what their objectives should be if a rebellion were to rise in the city. It would be good information for you to know, so you would sit and listen. 

     Opening the door to the Great Hall, you realized you were a little early. Only a few advisors were there, the head of the army was still missing and a couple of higher-ups that may still be sleeping. 

     “You look different this morning daughter, have you done something different with your hair?” Mallock asked. 

     “Yes, thank you for noticing father” you lied. You sat in your normal chair, next to your father as the meeting got underway. For the most part, you simply listened, scoffing every now and again, mostly to anything Bǫlverkr had to say. You knew it pissed him off, and that was always fun to watch. 

     The meeting dragged on for hours and you were getting anxious. You barely ate any of the food that had been brought up; too eager to leave the confines of the Great Hall. At last, Mallock finally left, announcing the end of the meeting. You tried not to look too eager as you left the hall as well, setting a normal pace for yourself. 

     Once you were out of sight, you moved faster, you only had a few hours, at the most, to find the hammer and leave the castle. You began checking room by room, trying to remember where Loki and Thor would have gone. By the time they had reached the Great Hall, Thor’s hammer had been forgotten; it must be somewhere in between. 

     You checked behind doors, different rooms you knew nothing about but still came up empty-handed. You huffed in frustration, wondering if you would fail before the plan even began. You sat in the middle of a deserted hallway, no one had been down this way in a while, there was no need. It was a hallway in the middle of the castle, no one would be able to take the castle this way. 

     You tried to think as you look around. Rumble was piled on the sides of the hall, long forgotten from the battle. Your brain couldn’t think of anything, so you did the only thing you could. You began to reform the hall, moving the broken pieces back into place one by one and sealing them there. As you did, a handle formed. 

     A few more pieces moved and you saw what you had been looking for, there sat Mjolnir, unscratched and shining bright. You choked on a happy cry, relief flooding your face. You crawled over from your seated position, ready to grasp the handle and put Thor’s theory to the test. 

     “I knew you were up to no good” Bǫlverkr voice interrupted. 

     “Damn, so close” you whispered to yourself. Your hand went to your exposed thigh, your fingers lightly touched the dagger, a slight comfort. You turned around, ready to pounce. 

     “Did you think if you found Thor’s hammer that you could save them, you can’t even pick it up” Bǫlverkr spat. You smirked, your fingers twitching as you produced two daggers in your hands. You made sure they were green and gold, Loki’s colors. 

     “I don’t need a magic hammer to send you to Hel” You pounced into an attack, expertly moving as Bǫlverkr tried to fight back. He was no match for your fighting skills or, should you chose to use it, your magic. You slashed at him, getting in a mortal wound as he fell. 

     “Your father will kill you” he spoke as he spat up blood. You smirked and kneeled down beside him, dagger at his carotid artery. 

     “And I will drag him down with me” you sneered before shoving the dagger into his neck. You took it back out quickly, letting the blood pour out of the wound. He was dead in a matter of seconds. Slowly, you got back up and vanished the daggers, heading over to the hammer. You grasped the handle, unsure of yourself. How could someone with so much darkness be worthy of Mjolnir? 

     Tightening your grip, you took a deep breath and steadied yourself. You put all your strength behind you and pulled on the hammer. It was lighter than you expected and it took you by surprise when you lifted it over your head. It threw you off balance and you fell down with the hammer again. 

     “Jeeze, Thor could have mentioned it was so light” you mumbled angrily. You picked it up again, this time not worrying about having the strength to do so. With the hammer in hand, you made your way out of the castle quietly. You produced a cloak, just in case and hid your face from any prying eyes that may look your way. Loki had given you the path to take, he said it would ensure your safe passage to the Bifrost. 

     The town was as quiet as you expected, those who were not loyal to your father were in hiding, and those that were would be drunk by now. You gathered up the hem of your dress and moved quicker, eager to get to the Bifrost. 

     Once there, you could see a man in gold, a sword on his hand and an ever watchful eye. His gaze made you gulp, your nerves making an appearance once more. It looked as though he was staring through your soul. 

     “Are you going to kill me?” You asked you didn’t prepare for a fight. He was the gatekeeper after all if he didn’t approve, your plan was done. 

     “Of course not, I can see through your lies young warrior” his voice was smooth and calming. “You must hurry though and gather what strength you can. On the morning of the fifth day, I will be here but only for a short period of time, you must be ready then” he warned and you nodded. You couldn’t have expected him to wait around, your father will be on high alert once he realizes you are missing. 

     You stepped up to the gate as Heimdall took his place. The sword plunged into its rightful place and you turned to see him. He smiled at you briefly. 

     “Thank you” you whispered to him as he turned the sword. You saw bright lights as your body was pulled into the Bifrost. The journey was far but quick. You landed in a strange land, everything around you unfamiliar. You had landed in a kneeling position, your knees taking in the blunt force as you fell to the ground. 

     “Who the hell are you?” A red and gold tin man asked. The helmet that covered his face removed and you could see a man looking at you. Around him were others, all of them you recognized from Thor. Around you were the Avengers of Midgard. 

     You stood, Mjolnir by your side. You made sure they saw that you were holding it off the ground. Once their eyes were averted there, you waited for them to look back at you. 

     “My name is (Y/N), and Asgard needs your help”. 


	23. Chapter 23

“Why isn’t Thor asking for our help?” Tony asked, stepping out of the Iron Man suit. Everyone had dressed down and allowed you to have a drink, mostly because you told Tony is was rude not to offer you one after he poured himself a glass. You mentally made notes of who everyone was, either from descriptions that Thor had given you or from name dropping the team did. 

“Because he is in the dungeons along with Loki, Odin and the Warriors Three” you told them. You watched the faces around you contort in confusion. 

“So their in a lot of trouble then?” Natasha asked. “Who’s the threat?” She didn’t mess around, you liked her. According to Loki, she was the only Avenger worth a damn, and now you saw why he liked her. 

“My father” you admitted. You saw the hard look they all gave you, you expected as much. It was surprising that even Thor still trusted you after the events of the past couple of days. 

“Your father had taken over Asgard, imprisoned Thor and you expect us to believe that all you want to do is save them?” Tony asked, you could hear the doubt and scrutiny is his voice. 

“I know it sounds bad but trust me, there is no love between my father and I. He had me imprisoned most of my life, I want to see him dead;” you told them but they still didn’t believe you. Instead of trying to convince them with words, you opted to go back to Mjolnir. “If I was really evil, would I be able to pick up Thor’s hammer?” 

The team looked back at the large hammer, the reminder helping them to doubt you just a little less. As the team stayed around you, talking to you, there were two you noticed who had not been participating. Steve and Bucky were off whispering to each other you noticed, neither one had said a thing to you yet; until now. 

“Say we believe you, when do we need to be ready to leave?” Steve asked. You watched as Bucky’s metal arm twitched as Steve got closer to her, Bucky didn’t trust you or he simply didn’t like you. It was a good reminder to stay away from the newly released super soldier. 

“Five days” you told him. 

“Why wait so long if the situation is dire enough to come get us?” Bruce asked. You turned over to him. 

“Asgard is completely taken over, Heimdall only has a few opportunities to open the Bifrost. It needs to be in fives day time, in the morning, it’s the only chance we’ll get. I plan to go back, with or without you” you told them firmly. 

“We’re just trying to understand” Steve said softly. You knew you shouldn’t be getting angry with them, it wasn’t going to help them trust you. 

“I know, and I’m sorry for being short with you. I’m just worried about them in my absence. Once my father realizes that I’ve betrayed him, he isn’t going to be happy and that will be taken out on Loki and Thor” you told them. 

“I thought you said your father hated you” Tony muttered. You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed, this was harder than you had expected. Thor assumed that you with the hammer would be enough to convince them to help, you were going to hit him once you saved him. 

Steve walked over to you and gently touched your shoulder. It was as comforting as it was scary, Bucky’s glare made you want to back away from the soldier. Instead, you looked up to Steve whose kind eyes put you at ease again. 

“Why don’t you come sit down and start from the beginning, it may be easier if we understand the whole story” he offered and you nodded.  So you started at the beginning, from what you could remember of your childhood and your heritage. At the mere mention of you being an elf, Tony couldn’t help himself. His hands went directly to your hair and pulled it aside, taking a look at your ears to see if they were pointed. 

A dagger to his throat later and Steve was pulling you off Tony just in time to stop you from stabbing him. You hesitantly tried to get out of Steve’s grip, but the man was strong. Had you wanted to get out, magic could have easily pushed him aside, instead, you let the soldier take you away from the insensitive human. 

“I was just curious!” Tony yelled in defense while you glared at him. 

“Not appropriate” Natasha muttered as Steve apologized for Tony’s behavior. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself. 

“No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t have tried to stab him” you offered. Tony scoffed an agreement and you almost lunged at him again, but Steve still held a firm grip on you. 

“So, where were we before Tony made an ass out of himself?” Bruce asked, eager to rid the room of tension. You sat back down, Steve not too far from you and you started your story again. This time, even though Loki advise you not to mention him, you started with meeting the dark prince. 

You got through the rest of your story without much interruptions, mostly a few scuffs from Tony but everyone else remained quiet. You could see they were taking everything in, you just hoped that they agreed to help. If you went back to Asgard without some sort of help, you were more than likely going to get yourself killed. 

“I’m in, we’ll make a plan and leave in five days time. Anyone else who wants to join should be in the gym tomorrow morning for training, in the afternoon we will start a plan” Steve commanded and you smiled for the first time since leaving Asgard. 

“Thank you”, Steve simply nodded at your thanks and then turned to Tony. 

“There is an extra room where she can stay, I assume?” Tony didn’t seem happy about this as he got up from the couch. 

“Are we just forgetting the fact that she’s banging a psychopath and our enemy?” Tony shouted, it was louder than you had expected. You got up as well, instinctively brushing your fingers against the knife on your thigh. 

“He is not a psychopath” you growled. 

“And it’s none of our business Tony” Steve scolded. “Thor trusts her, which means we should too” he added. Tony flung his hands in the air in exasperation. 

“You may be fine getting murdered in your sleep, but I’m not! I don’t trust her, she should be locked up while we decide what to do!” You stepped back, almost shielding yourself from Tony with Steve’s body. The mere mention of being locked up again had you nervous and you cursed yourself for letting that show. Now Natasha got up as well, placing a hand on Tony’s chest and pushing him back. 

“Don’t be an idiot Tony” she warned. 

“She just told us she was locked up her whole life and you just scared her. She’s obviously not evil” Clint offered. 

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe your all so willing to believe her” Tony muttered before pushing Natasha away from him. He stomped out of the room without another word. You felt bad and wanted to go after him, you hadn’t even realized your feet were moving until Steve grabbed your arm and stopped you. 

“He’ll come around” he told you and you nodded, but still didn’t feel any better about the situation. “Why don’t Wanda and Natasha help get you settled in a room while we cook supper, then we’ll sit down and talk a bit” Steve looked over to the other women who both nodded their heads. You nodded yours in agreement as well and followed them out of the room. 

“Wanda will bring you to your room, I’m going to go get some clothes for you” Natasha told you. Wanda them led you down the hall and to a new room. It was nothing lavish like you were use to in Loki’s room but it was also more comfortable than the cell you were use to. 

“There’s not much in here but it has all the necessities” Wanda offered and you smiled. 

“It’s more than enough, thank you”. Your hand caressed the bed, feeling the odd material beneath your fingers. It felt nothing like Loki’s bed and the colours were vastly different, but it still had a comfortable feeling to it. 

You sat on the bed, not being able to stop the flood of thoughts, all surrounding Loki. You wonder what’s happening back on Asgard, have they realized you were gone yet? You assumed once they found the body of Bǫlverkr, you would be the prime suspect; he never liked you. 

“Are you okay?” Wanda’s soft voice brought you back to reality. You bit back tears and nodded your head. “Because it’s okay if your not” she added. 

“I’m just worried about Thor and Loki, that’s all” you told her. Before she was able to answer you, Natasha walked back in with an armful of fabrics. She walked straight to the bed and threw the pile next to you. 

“That should do you the next couple of days, Steve also wants you outfitted with a proper battle suit, which you will be fitted for tomorrow” she told you. While you ruffled through the doors, you couldn’t help but move your head to the side in confusion. 

“What are these?” You asked, you had never seen clothing like this before. 

“Oh, right. I suppose they don’t have yoga pants and sports bras in Asgard” Natasha muttered; which was an understatement. This was completely foreign to you. “I will pick out an outfit for you and you can try it on” she offered. 

You waited as she picked up a few clothes, discarded some more and picked up another couple until she finally seemed satisfied. She wanted you the clothes and explained how to put on the sports bra you nodded used magic to remove your dress and placing the dagger on the bed. 

“Wow, you are not shy” Wanda muttered, looking anywhere but at you. Natasha had simply smirked, not caring to remove her gaze. 

“Is this not appropriate on Midgard?” You began putting on the clothes, Natasha helping you when you seemed to utterly confused my the small garments. 

“Humans tend to be a little more shy with their bodies, I guess” Wanda answered. 

“Not all humans” Natasha smirked, sending you a wink. Silently, you were glad Loki wasn’t here for this, he would have killed both Steve and Natasha by now. As much as you loved him, the god was very overprotective of what he loved. 

“Are all your clothes so tight?” You asked once everything was in place. 

“All the ones that look good are” Natasha told you as she shrugged but Wanda shaking her head in the back told you that was just Natasha’s opinion. You grabbed your dagger and strapped it back to your thigh once more, this time over the pants you were given. 

“You’re perfectly safe here, you don’t need that” Wanda told you as Natasha opened the door. You followed them out, you assumed to go get something to eat, which was good because you were starving. 

“I promised Loki I would keep at least one real dagger on my at all times. Even though he knows my magic won’t fail, he worries anyway” you told them as you walked through the halls once more. 

“That’s still weird, Loki being caring” Natasha muttered but you didn’t say anything. Soon you in the kitchen, you nose being filled with wonderfully weird aromas. 

“Hope you like spaghetti!” Steve announced. You weren’t sure what it was, but by the smell, you were very excited to try it. You sat down next to Natasha as Wanda went over and sat next to Vision. Slowly, everyone joined the table, acting friendly as if you didn’t just appear on their doorstep this morning. All except for Tony that is, who would simply cast you a glare here and there. 

“It’s too bad we won’t have time to show you around Earth. Maybe once the threat is over Thor could bring you back and we can treat you to a night on the town” Clint started up the conversation, conveniently leaving Loki completely out of it. You didn’t blame him, it seemed the mere mention of Loki was going to start a fight. 

“Maybe” you offered; you didn’t like Loki would like that. You fell into silence as the others around you spoke. You chimed into the conversations as much as you could, but your head was on another planet. 

***

Mallock stormed down the stairs, opening and slamming doors as he went. By the sounds of it, an army was coming for the brothers. Loki and Thor shared a look, they knew what would be coming however Loki had hoped they would have more time. At least that meant you got off Asgard, which was a relief to Loki. He could take whatever your father threw at him, as long as you were safe. 

The door that led to the dungeons crashed opened and soon Mallock was in front of his cell. His face was contorted in anger with an unnatural shade of red throughout. He noticed blood on the man’s hand, but he wasn’t sure whose it was. 

“Where is my daughter?” He asked. Loki simply shrugged. 

“How am I to know? She betrayed me and I have been locked down here since” he told Mallock. There was no emotions in his voice, he fought hard to keep it that way. 

“She killed a dear a friend of mine, a top adviser before the whore fled” Mallock banged his fist against the glass of Loki’s cage. He tried not to smirk, he wanted to brag about you but he didn’t. 

“That's too bad” Loki offered. 

“What’s your plan?” Mallock asked, his voice rising once more. Loki walked up to the glass, as far as he could go without it shocking him. His hands were clasped behind his back, nails digging in to his skin to stop him from wanting to rip this man’s throat out. He smiled. 

“What makes you think I have a plan?” Loki asked, his voice as nice as he could muster, given the circumstances. Loki was ready for him to scream again, but Mallock did something he did not expect. He calmed himself, straightened his clothes and back and smiled at Loki. 

“We should talk, a guard will come get you around supper time. Together we will feast and speak of more pleasant things”; he didn’t give time for Loki to reply, he simply disappeared. Loki stood still as Thor hounded him as to what Mallock meant. Truth was, Loki wasn’t sure and that annoyed him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he laid back on his bed. 

“What the fuck was that?” Thor called out but Loki still did not move. He sighed deeply instead and called out to his brother. 

“It seems as though Mallock does not want to adhere to the plan". 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Next one will be longer, I swear.

     Loki sat across from Mallock, staring, almost unblinking as the rage he felt towards that man only seemed to worsen. Food was placed in front of him but he dared not eat it. He changed the water that he was given to a glass of red wine and he sipped on that. Mallock, on the other hand, was stuffing his face with everything in sight. 

     “Why am I here?” Loki asked, finally getting too annoyed to stay quiet. He could see a small smile on Mallock’s face. 

     “So impatient for a frost giant” Mallock grinned and Loki glared. The grip on his wine glass tightened as he tried to stop himself from stabbing Mallock. Could he even take the dark elf by himself? He thought back to you, you were the strongest person Loki knew and if you were scared of him, there had to be a reason. 

     “I was comfortable in my cell” Loki shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. Mallock pushed his food away from him and sat back on his chair. Loki watched as his old servants came in to take the plates of food away. 

     “I have a proposition for you” Mallock spoke as soon as the servants were out of the room again. Loki settled into his chair, wine glass at his lips, waiting for your father to continue. “ You don’t belong on Asgard, these people have imprisoned and lied to you. Join me as my advisor and I will give you the world” Mallock offered. 

     “What do you want in return?” Loki knew this offer wasn’t out of the nonexistent kindness of his heart. 

     “Tell me where my daughter went”, Mallock asked. Loki’s face hardened slightly. 

     “How should I know?” Loki asked. 

     “She loves you and you her; that much is obvious. Tell me where she is so I can bring her back, as long as you both swear fealty to me, then you can live happily ever after wherever you want” Mallock smiled. If Loki hadn’t known the dark elf, he would have thought this was a good offer. But he knew you would never forgive him if he took it. 

     He also knew what would happen to Thor. As much as his brother annoyed him, he couldn’t let Mallock kill him; or his Mother she would ever be caught. Loki swirled his cup, acting as if he was thinking about it. He took a long sip, enjoying the dry wine. 

     “No” he answered. Mallock’s fists hit the table, causing his end to break. Loki didn’t budge, the angry outburst wasn’t unexpected, he just took another sip of his wine. Four more days and this would all be over. 

     “You’re a monster, just like me. Do you think she will still love you once she knows your true nature?” Mallock growled, his hands clenched into fists. Loki thought about that, his own fears echoed what Mallock had said, but now wasn’t the time to worry about it. 

     “I have faith in her” Loki told him with as much confidence as he could muster. That seemed to set Mallock off again, Loki’s love for you was pissing him off. He assumed Loki would be an easier target than this. Loki had a reputation for being a self-serving monster after all, but Loki had vowed that once he had found you, he would be worthy of you. 

     Mallock sneered at him as the guards came in. The wine disappeared and he stood up, ready to be taken back to the dungeons. The guards grabbed both his arms and Loki didn’t fight it. He glared as Mallock walked up to him, his anger making his face contort in a strange fashion.

     “You and your family will come to regret the decision you made today Trickster, I promise that”. 

***

     You and Steve both waited in the gym to see if any of the other Avengers would join you. Both of you were early, but the waiting was making you anxious anyway. While you waited, you fiddled with the clothes you decided to wear today. 

     “Is something wrong with the clothes?” Steve asked, watching you struggled. You huffed in frustration, letting your arms fall to your side. 

     “Why is everything so tight” you complained. “Although I do love this sports bra” you admitted, you definitely wanted to keep those in Asgard. You watched as Steve blushed, trying to find something to say. “You humans are so repressed” you laughed. 

     “Sorry, I know this must be very strange for you,” Steve admitted. You nodded in agreement, you had never thought you would see any other planet, let alone anything other than your cell. You smiled at him, only being distracted when the door burst open. You were surprised to see Bucky enter the gym. 

     “You look surprised, (Y/N)” Bucky told you. 

     “I am, I didn’t think you liked me” you admitted. 

     “I don’t, but I go where Steve goes” Bucky hissed. 

     “Bucky” Steve warned but you shrugged it off. There was no reason for Bucky to like you, but there was also no reason for him to hate you already. You couldn’t let it bother you though, you needed their help.  

     “Is anyone else coming, or is it just us three storming the castle?” Bucky asked, his tone was much more polite than before. 

     “Oh, you are not going anywhere without us” Natasha announced as she and Clint walked into the gym. You smiled, happy that Natasha would be coming with you. Soon, all the other Avengers came into the gym, luckily it was more than big enough to house them all. Last but not least Tony walked in, still keeping a grumpy look on his face. 

     “You’re coming as well?” Bruce asked. 

     “Well someone needs to be there to make sure you don’t all get killed. Besides, I may not trust her or Loki but Thor is our friend, I’m going for him” Tony answered. You could understand that, even though he didn’t seem happy about coming along. 

     You looked around at everyone, this had gone far better than you expected. Now you had your army, all you had to do now was figure out what they could all do and come up with a plan. You couldn’t keep the smile on your face as you turned to Steve, he smiled at you as well. 

     “Alright, training starts now. (Y/N), let’s see what you can do”. 


	25. Chapter 25

     Steve fell to the ground for the third time during a half an hour training session with you. You smiled down at him, he should have known better than to try and go easy on you. 

     “I think it’s someone else’s turn” Steve muttered. You held out your hand which he took and you helped him off the ground. 

     “I did warn you” you told him in a teasing manner. He laughed and nodded his head, he knew better now. Slowly, he made his way over to where the others were training or watching you and Steve train. 

     “Bucky, why don’t you give it a shot” Steve asked, clapping his friend on the back, and then taking his seat once Bucky got up. You weren’t sure what to make of his metal arm, after all, you had never seen anything like it on Asgard or while you had been imprisoned. You were cautious as he took his stance. 

     It didn’t take long for Bucky to lung at you, which you narrowly missed. The soldier was a lot more nimble than you had expected. You took the defensive, letting Bucky tire himself out by coming after you. All the while, you studied his movements, his preferred side and how he tried to hit you. 

     Once you got a good idea of what he was doing, you managed to avoid and get a few hits him, much to Bucky’s dismay. This only seemed to make him angrier and he lost control pretty quickly. Now he seemed to be a loose canon and you had no idea what he was going to do next. This lead to his metal arm hitting you in the face. That was going to bruise for sure. 

     You barely heard Steve calling out to you both you stop, instead, you took him by the shoulders and pulling him down. You used the momentum to toss him to the other side of the room. You heard him sit the wall but he was quickly back on you, shoving you against a wall with a hand wrapped around your throat. 

     You struggled to breath, your eyes looking into his as a few of the Avengers tried to get him off of you, but it was doing no good. Bucky’s eyes were glazed over, he didn’t look like he was even registering what he was doing. 

     “Move” you choked out to the others. “Now!” You yelled as loud as you could at them and they listened. You used your magic to push Bucky away from you and trap him in a bubble. “That won’t hold forever, what the fuck was that?” 

     “Sorry, he is still working through some of the things Hydra did to him” Steve explained, looking over at his friend. “He was kept prisoner for years, forced to do terrible things, sometimes he has a hard telling what’s real and what’s not” Steve explained. 

     “Well I can’t have someone storming Asgard’s walls if he can’t tell what’s real or not” you hissed. You took in a deep breath, “everyone but Steve, out” you ordered. The other’s hesitated at the order, but with Steve’s nod, they did as they were told. 

     “What are you going to do?” Steve was worried. 

     “I’m going to try to heal whatever they did to his brain, but once we’re  down, I will need you to talk to him, bring him back to reality” you explained. “Also, be careful” you added. You let your magic down, and Bucky came straight after you again. This time, instead of defending yourself, you hands went straight to his temples, using your magic to get inside his mind. 

     You closed your eyes, waking up in a dark place. Darkness swirled around you, nothing was recognizable, Bucky’s head was a mess. You squint your eyes, trying to find any signs of the Bucky from before all this had happened to him. You took a few steps before you hear a whining, which brought you to a small mass curled up on the floor. 

     “Bucky?” You called out but the man simply jumped and backed away from you. You knelt down as close as you could get to him. “I need you to take my hand, I can make all of this better but I need your permission, I won’t do anything without your consent” you told him, outstretching a hand. 

     “I swear, I will listen next time, please don’t hurt me again” Bucky whined. Your heart broke for him. You remembered being imprisoned well, how it broke you, how you almost gave up before you met Loki. 

     “I won’t hurt you, but you need to take my hand, for Steve”, at the name, Bucky perked up. He looked at you cautiously, it seemed his memories were coming back to him. 

     “Steve?”

     “Yes”, you smiled. “He is waiting for you but I need your help first. Take my hand and I can make this all feel better” you told him. You couldn’t get rid of his memories, he would still have nightmares, but you could heal the part of his brain that his captors played with. 

     “(Y/N)?” Your name caught you off guard, but that was good, he was remembering. “You don’t even know me, why are you doing this?” He asked quietly. 

     “I already told you” you smiled, he seemed to take that answer and slowly reached out his hand. Once he grasped yours, your magic went to work throughout his mind, healing the parts that needed to be healed. Once done, you fell to the floor, exhausted by your efforts. Bucky fell next to you and you saw Steve’s worried eyes. 

     “Don’t worry about me, talk to him” you told him as your head rested again the gym floor. You breathed in heavily, your face and throat hurt as you listened to Steve coax Bucky back to consciousness as you lost your own, letting the world grow dark. 

***

     Loki was back in his cell for almost a day now, and he continued to pace back and forth as he tried to figure out what Mallock was going to do. Nothing good was coming to mind, but he intended to try and take the worst of it himself, trying to spar Thor and Odin the pain. 

     Thor was watching his brother pace back and forth, very annoyed with the movement but there was nothing Thor could do to ease his mind. Or his own, for that matter. This was just a waiting game now. 

     A door opened causing both Thor and Loki to stop and wait. Mallock soon appeared in front of their cages, a wicked smile on his face. A few guards came in shortly after him. 

     “Bring both the princes” Mallock ordered. Loki had a sinking feeling as the guards unlocked both the brother’s cages and hauled them out. Mallock walked further down the dungeons to an opening. Chains and shackles were attached to an old wall, they were mostly never used anymore. 

     The guards tied both of them on opposite walls, their arms stretched up uncomfortable high above their heads. Both Thor and Loki knew what was coming and Thor gave his brother a smile, telling him that they would be alright. Loki hoped he was right. 

***

     “Earth to (Y/N)” a voice was nagging you out of your dream. You swatted at the voice, trying to get it to shut up as you slept. “Did she just try to slap me?”

     “Yes, now let me sleep” you mumbled, trying to turn around. You hadn’t noticed that you weren’t on a bed, instead they had put you on an exam table. You definitely noticed when you fell off said table however. 

     “Shit” you heard Bucky mutter as both him and Steve rushed to your air. You grumbled and pushed them away, cranky at being woken up in such a way. 

     “I’m fine!” You told them, your voice was a little hoarse and sore, but fine for the most part. Your head ached however, you were beginning to feel like it might explode. 

     “Are you sure?” Steve asked. “We’ve been trying to wake you up for some time, we were worried” he added. 

     “Yes, I’m sure. It just took a lot of magic to heal Bucky, it’s not easy going into someone’s head, I needed to recuperate” you told them. 

     “We’ll get you up to your room then” Steve told you but you waved him off. 

     “I can find my own way” you told him and Bucky gave you a deadpan look. 

     “Really? Steve said it took you an hour to find your way to the gym this morning” he stated and you glared at him, but couldn't think of a comeback because he was right. “Just let me help you” Bucky growled and you relented. You followed him through the tower, hoping to get some indication that you knew where you were or how close you were to your temporary room, but everything still seemed so unfamiliar. 

     Bucky stopped at a door, which you assumed was yours, but they all looked terribly similar that you couldn’t be certain until Bucky opened it. You gave him a small smile and walked it, expecting him to shut the door and be gone, but he lingered at the doorway. 

     “I’m sorry for the way I acted around you, I don’t warm up to people very well, other than Steve of course, but that was before all this happened” Bucky started, making you turn around. His thoughts were hard to follow and you eyed him suspiciously. “Look, I’m not great at apologizing but since I woke up, my mind had been more clear than ever. Steve says I have you to thank for that”. 

     “It’s the least I could do” you told him softly. “I know what it's like to be imprisoned, not to have control over yourself” you admitted shyly. You rarely talked about your imprisonment, you would only speak of it when Loki dragged it out of you. 

     Bucky crossed over to the room and took a seat on your bed. You cautiously sat next to him, not too close though; you still wondered if he was going to attack you again. It wasn’t a reasonable thing to be afraid of, but you couldn’t help it. 

     “Steve told me I have been fading in and out since getting to the tower, unable to tell reality from nightmares” he paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “I hurt the others on the team, I don’t remember it, but I believe them” he admitted. You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze and a smile. 

     “You’ll be fine now” you told him and he nodded. You saw his eyes flicker over your face and down to you neck.  “Don’t worry about me, I heal quickly” you told him. “And we won’t tell Loki about the little mishap” you whispered with a snicker, earning a chuckle from Bucky. 

     “Won’t tell Loki what?” Loki’s voice startled you both, causing Bucky to jump from the bed and for you to fall on the floor. Bucky swore and you rolled your eyes, looking up at Loki who was smiling at your unfortunate situation. 

     “Nothing” you told him sweetly as you got up. That answer didn’t do it for Loki though, since he noticed the bruises on your face and neck. 

     “Who do I have to kill for touching you?” Loki asked and rolled your eyes again. 

     “No one, possessive Trickster” you teased. “It was an accident and things are fine, don;t you worry about me” you told  him firmly. 

     “It was my fault” Bucky spoke up and you sighed, dammit Bucky; all he had to do was stay quiet. Luckily, Loki wasn’t really here and couldn’t do much, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. “She healed me though, it won’t happen again” Bucky added. 

     “Are you okay?” Loki asked after glaring at Bucky. You nodded your head quickly. 

     “I’m good darling, but what about you?” Loki told you he was fine but you rolled your eyes at the obvious lie. “You’re barely keeping your magic up, what has my father done to you?” You had to ask point blank, or your liar God would find a loophole. Loki sighed, his clone dropping the illusions over his body. 

     You cried out a little as you saw the cuts on his body. You hand flew to your mouth, trying to stop the sob that was going to come out. Even Bucky swore at the look of Loki. The cut crossed over each other, some of them also started to have bruising around the edges. Loki was tough, but you could tell it was hurting him. 

     “We didn’t break” Loki told you, trying to encourage you slightly. 

     “We?” you reluctantly asked. 

     “Thor is with me” Loki told you quietly. “At least we haven’t lost any limbs yet” Loki laughed and you glared at him. 

     “Don’t joke about that!”

     “Don’t worry about us, we can handle this for another three days. you just worry about being ready” Loki told you firmly and you nodded. 

     “We’ll be ready” Bucky told him, his resolve hardening. Loki nodded his head and turned back to you. 

     “I have to go darling, I love you” Loki whispered before fading away, you mumbled back an ‘I love you too’, but you knew he couldn’t hear you. He must be tired, his magic wasn’t as strong as it should have been. You felt a hand on your back and you jumped, trying to move away before you remembered that it was Bucky. 

     “We’ll save them, you have my word” he told you. You threw your arms around Bucky’s neck, sobbing into his chest as he held you. He whispered encouraging words into your ear, everything you needed to hear at that moment; maybe you had found a friend in all of this mess, and for that you were thankful. 


	26. Chapter 26

     You stayed up all night trying to think of a plan to attack the castle. It would be heavily fortified and you weren’t sure what the best plan was, you weren’t a military strategist, that much was becoming painfully obvious to you. In the middle of the night you had left your room, finding your way to the living room. 

    You managed to find some papers and pencils so you got to work on trying to layout Asgard and the castle, hoping it would be better to get visual aid. Turns out, it was just making things more difficult. Coupled with your lack of knowledge about the castle, other than what Loki had showed you, was the fact that your father now knew which side you were truly on. He would have fortified the castle with his best men in your absence. 

     You sighed and rested your forehead on the small table you were seated in front of, you were out of ideas. This was started to look like a hopeless rescue mission, but instead of giving up, you started a new list. You listed off all the Avengers and what their powers were and where they may be best used. You hoped it would help bring a new plan to mind. 

     “Have you been up all night?” Tony Stark’s voice took you off guard, making you jump. You looked up, his hair was messy and he rubbed his eye, it looked like he just woke up. 

     “That depends, what time is it?” Tony gives you a weird look before looking to his watch. 

     “A little after six in the morning” he replied and you nod. 

     “Then yes, I have been up all night” you agree. Tony sighed and walked over to the kitchen, but you were no longer paying attention to him. You spread out the papers you have, looking from the list of Avengers to your terrible blueprints of the castle and surrounding areas. You willed your mind to come up with a plan, you had two more full days to go, you needed a plan. 

     You only looked up again once Tony came back into the living room, setting down a steaming mug of coffee next to your plans. He sat down next to you and looked over what you had so far. 

     “Are you just going by memory here?” Tony asked. You looked at him strangely, wondering why he was helping you. It was no secret that Tony didn’t trust you, he had made sure it was very well known. 

     “Yes, it’s all I have and I haven’t even seen the whole castle. I’m sure there are tunnels and secret entrances that I don’t even know about” you sighed. Tony nodded and moved a few papers around, trying to see what you had been going for with these plans. 

     “What’s the castle made of?” He asked, taking your pen from you and trying to make your drawings a little more clear. Drawing definitely wasn’t a good skill of yours, and you didn’t blame him for wanting to fix it. 

     “Gold on the outside, but on the inside it’s mostly bricks with wooden doors for structure then gold for decoration” you told him. From what you had seen, that was about it, you just hoped you were right. 

     “Getting through the doors with my blasters will be easy then, but I assume he will have an army ready for us?” Tony asked and you nodded. “That will create a problem then” Tony sighed, fixing up a few of the sketches and adding his own notes. You took this time to drink some of your coffee, the hot liquid felt nice, you hadn’t realized how cold you had gotten. 

     “What are you two doing up so early?” Steve asked. You looked up to see him and Bucky awake and already dressed, you assumed this was their normal wake up time and not Tony’s. 

     “Couldn’t sleep” you and Tony both replied. Bucky and Steve exchanged a worried glance but sat down opposite of you and Tony. 

     “What’s all of this?” Bucky asked. 

     “I was trying to come up with a plan of attack. This is what I can remember of the castle but it isn’t much. I am hoping I will get the chance to talk to Loki before we have to go, maybe he can help fill in some gaps or give me an idea” you told them. Bucky gave you a sad look as he reached over and squeezed your hand. 

     “I’m sure he will be back to see what you are alright, we can ask him then” Bucky tried to reassure you. You gave him a sad smile and nodded, it was all that you could manage at the moment. 

     “In the meantime, maybe we should prepare to simply go through the front doors and fight our way through” Steve suggested. You nodded your head, once you came back through the Bifrost, your father would be alerted to your presence, the front door seemed like the best idea. 

     “There are quite a few of us, what if we try and cause some chaos at the door, get the army to break up” Bucky asked. 

     “Chaos is my specialty” Loki’s voice startled everyone. 

     “You have got to stop doing that!” Bucky yelled out, his hand grasping his chest where his heart was beating uncontrollably. 

     “Sorry, you make it too easy” Loki smirked and you couldn't help but laugh. It was a good sign that he was joking around. You got up from where you were sitting on the floor, as did the others and Loki peaked over to see what the papers were about. 

     “So, you plan on just storming through the front gates, that seems simple” Loki told you, but you could tell that he wasn’t happy with the plan. 

     “Do you or Thor have a better idea?” Steve asked, ready to change his plan if something better came along. Loki thought for a moment. 

     “Once we go through the Bifrost, Mallock will know your back, he can sense (Y/N)’s magic” he was more or less speaking to himself but you nodded along in agreement. “So you won’t make it far without him being able to follow” he added. 

     “That’s why going right to the castle is our best option at a surprise attack” you told him, even though he didn’t like it, it was the best idea. “If we can move most of the guards out of the way, it would be easier for us” you added. 

     “Why don’t we use a grenade? Do you have those on Asgard?” Tony asked and Loki shook his head. You looked at Tony expectantly, waiting for him to explain further, you weren’t sure what a grenade was, or if it would really help. “Cap can throw a grenade at the front gates, the explosion would break apart the wooden door and cause confusion among the guard, giving us the perfect time to attack and get into the castle without much trouble”. 

     “Best plan we have so far, then we just have to figure out where to go” Bucky added. 

     “Do you think you’ll have time to go over some sketches, we need a real layout of the castle, or as much as we can get” Tony asked and Loki nodded. 

     “I believe it is still too early for Mallock to begin his torture, I should have a little while”. With that, Tony took off to get some supplies and Loki turned back over to you, Bucky and Steve. You tried not to look so sad, but it seemed that couldn't be helped. “How are you holding up love?”

     “I’ll be better once I know you’re safe” you told him. He smiled, his hand reached out to you, but only slightly before he remembered that he wasn’t able to touch you. 

     “I know, once this is over we will get away somewhere. A nice quiet spot where we don’t have to bother with anyone” he told you and you smiled a little. 

     “That sounds nice” you told him. 

     “Honestly, how are you and Thor holding up? Are you going to be able to fight once we get to Asgard?” Steve asked, turning the conversation to a more serious note once more. Loki’s gazed hardened. 

     “Nothing will stop me from fighting, same goes for Thor” he told the soldiers. 

     “Good because we will probably need you both if we’re to win” Steve added and Loki nodded in understanding. They were going to need all the help they could get. Tony rushed back with a bunch of things in his arms, setting them down rather ungraciously as he got to work.

     You let Loki, Tony and Steve talk out the plans, they seemed to more comfortable with this issue than you and Bucky were. Instead, you and Bucky walked over to the attached kitchen and made some more coffee for everyone, you had a feeling it was going to be a long day. 

     “How are you holding up, princess?” You smiled at the nickname and gave a little chuckle, you couldn't help it. “What? Was it something I said?” Bucky was confused, even though he thought it was nice to see you smile. 

     “Nothing, just that I actual am a princess, even though I have mostly been forgotten” you told him. 

     “Well, being a princess suits you” Bucky complimented and you smiled. 

     “It’s still weird, people being nice to me; I’m not sure I’ll ever get use to it” you told him honestly. From the corner of your eye you could see Loki sigh and roll his eyes as Tony tried to defend himself, Steve just scolded both of them. They seemed to have fallen into an easy rhythm and you weren’t sure what Loki had been so worried about. 

     “I know what you mean, I always feel like they have an ulterior motive, like they want something from me and being nice was the only way to get it. I hope it gets easier though, for both our sanity” Bucky offered. You were glad that you and Bucky had gotten to know each other. 

     “It’s nice to have someone who knows what I went through and what I am going through, although I wish you didn’t have that happen to you”, Bucky nodded in understanding. 

     “Even after this is done, you know where to find me princess” he smiled at you and picked up a two cups of coffee, leaving you to pick up the other two. You both brought them back to the others, getting a mumbled thanks from both Tony and Steve. You looked over the new drawings, Tony had done an immeasurably better job than you had. 

     “I think from this we should be able to get a good idea of how to best split up the group and take out Mallock’s army. Also how to meet back up at the Great Hall; Loki says that’s where your father has holed up” Steve explains and you nod. 

     “Thor, myself and the Warriors Three will be ready, just made sure the Avengers are as well” Loki warned and you all nodded. “I have to go love, promise me that you will be careful, I don’t know if I will be able to get back to see you before this all goes down” Loki told you. You understood, he needed to save as much strength as he could before this fight. 

     “Of course, please be careful yourself. Try not to taunt my father, and give Thor my best. I will be there soon” you told him. You wanted to reach out and kiss him badly, but knowing you couldn’t made you sad once more. 

     “I love you” he called out as he faded from your view. You mumbled back an ‘I love you too’ but you knew he couldn't hear you. Bucky’s metal arm griped your shoulder, trying as much as he could to comfort you. Before you were able to turn around and thank him, alarms began blaring through the tower, making you cover your ears. 

     “What in Hel’s name is that?” You had to scream over the alarms to be heard. Steve looked at you grimly as the others went into a well known routine. 

     “We’re under attack!”


	27. Chapter 27

     Loki came back into reality, his poorly lit cell strained his eyes. He was still able to make out Thor’s grim look from the cell across from him. Neither of them were too happy about starting another day of torture, but they would endure. 

     As if he sensed that Loki had thought of it, the doors opened and in strolled the regular guards who would take them to their torture room. Loki stood up, unwilling to fight with them today. It seemed Thor did not have much fight in him today either, both of them simply needed to bide their time until the Avengers could come back. 

     The doors opened simultaneous and Loki could hear the Warrior protesting, trying to say it was there turn but to no avail. Mallock had no interest in the Warriors, especially since they knew nothing of use to Mallock. The Guards took their positions, roughly grabbing at the princes and dragging them out of their cells. 

     This time was different however, instead of taking them to the right, they went left, towards the way into the castle. Loki looked back at Thor, who seemed just as perplexed as he did. They said nothing, only exchanged the worried glances. They were led up to the castle and into the Great Hall where Mallock was sitting on their father’s throne. 

     Loki wanted to demand to be told what was going on, but he refrained, opting instead to simply glare at your father. He often wondered over the past couple of days, how the sweet and wonderful women he fell in love with could have possibly been made from this man. It seemed impossible. 

     “I have a gift for you both” Mallock smiled. Loki was really worried now, something didn’t feel right, Mallock was far too happy. Behind them, the doors screeched opened once more. Loki and Thor both hesitantly turned around to watch Heimdall be dragged in, bloody and beaten near to death. Loki hissed at the sight, his anger taking over him for a moment. Thor wasn’t fairly too well either at keeping his anger inside, he wanted to beat Mallock into the ground. 

     “He gave me some very interesting information” Mallock’s voice made them both turn around again as Heimdall was dropped beside me. “Well gave isn’t exactly the right word, I took the information from his head” Mallock sneered. 

     “You’ll pay for this” Thor told him, fuming in anger. 

     “Oh, I don’t think I will” Mallock smiled. He got up from the chair was walked over to them, it took everything Loki had not to lunge at the man. Mallock pointed over to the window, Loki’s eyes followed but couldn’t see much from where he was standing. “Come, take a look” he beckoned the brothers. 

     “What are we looking for?” Thor asked, a little weary of doing as the man asked. Nonetheless, they followed Mallock over. 

     “You’ll see” he smiled a sickening smile. Loki and Thor searched the horizon and soon found out what he meant. Guards surrounded the Bifrost which was shooting out into space and Loki had a pretty good guess at where it landed. 

     He couldn’t say anything though, his mind was blank. He had failed you and you were being attacked without anything warning. His skin began to turn blue, unable to hold onto his magic while he was concerned for you. If you died, he wasn’t sure what he would do. Thor saw his brother falling apart and Mallock gleeful look at the prospect. 

     “They’ll beat you, (Y/N) will win” Thor told Mallock with as much certainty as he could muster. If Loki was going to fall apart then Thor was just going to have to be strong enough for the both of them. 

     “They don’t stand a chance against my army but don’t worry, they are under orders not to kill (Y/N). After all your friends are taken care of, she will be brought here so she can be executed in front of her dear Frost Giant like the traitor she is”.

***

     Tony went to work quickly trying to get the video feed up to see who was attacking them. You noticed all the other Avengers waking up and springing into action as well. You stuck close to Tony, wondering who the attackers were as well. You weren’t use to humans, you weren’t sure what you could even do to help. 

     You stopped for a moment though, feeling a static in the air, a familiar one at that. You reached out with your magic, following the feeling until you knew what it was, then you panicked. 

     “What are you doing, we need to move!” Tony barked at you. But your scared face made him stop in his tracks. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked the questions in rapid succession, getting worried as well. 

     “It’s the Bifrost” you told him. He knew what that meant, there was no way it would be Thor and Loki with the alarms going off like this. “I think my father found me” you added. Tony strung together a bunch of curses and then beckoned you to follow him. You both quickly ran down the stairs towards, only stopping to open the doors to Tony’s lab. 

     He quickly moved around the lab, going through a few drawers before he found what he needed. It was a small device that he chucked over to you. Luckily, you caught it but you had no idea what to do with the foreign object. 

     “Put it in your ear, it’s already set up, the team uses it to communicate with each other during a battle” Tony explained. You nodded and put the device in your ear and could hear Tony as his voice echoed around you and in your ear. “Guys, we have a major problem. (Y/N) explain while I suit up” Tony commanded. You could see a metal suit surrounding him, but there was no time to ask the million questions floating through your mind. 

     “It’s the Bifrost, my father’s soldier are here. I’m not sure how he found me but we should assume that their orders are to kill everyone” you spoke, hoping everyone could hear you. 

     “Copy that” Steve answered in your ear. You marveled at ingenuity of the device and wondered how it had been invented, but that was an issue for another time. 

     “What happened to the plan?” Natasha’s voice was the next to come into your ear. 

     “I’m not sure, I assume Heimdall must have been captured which means this may be our only chance to cross over into Asgard” you told them. Your large staff materialize in your hands and you checked your thigh, the dagger was still there. 

     “Let’s try and confine them to the base, Stark, I need to you find the opening to the Bifrost” Steve commanded. Everyone gave a shout out of understanding and went to work; the fight had been brought to you and you intended to win. 


	28. Chapter 28

     Bucky found you quickly, keeping you close as your father’s men began to flood the tower. The alarms were no longer blaring, you assumed Tony had turned them off so you could hear the rest of the team. 

     “I got this for you” Bucky announced as he tossed you a sword. You spent only a few seconds admiring it before nodding at Bucky. The dagger was still strapped to your side, per Loki’s insistence, but the sword would give you better range. 

     “This should work perfectly” you smirked. The pounding of boots on the ground hit your ears as you turned around ready to face the army. It was earlier than you had expected, but you had been preparing for this, you were ready. You simply hoped the Avengers were ready as well. 

     “Don’t let Bruce go green, not yet! My tower can’t take the damage again!” Tony’s voice yelled over the communications system. You glanced at Bucky in confusion. 

     “I’ll explain when we’re not being attacked” he told you before you were cornered by the enemy. You and Bucky stayed close, unsure where the rest of the team was in the tower, but every now and again, you would hear them and that was comforting. 

     You slashed your way through the army, only using magic when you had to, hoping to save your energy for the big fight. You kicked a soldier away from you, heading onto the next. Bucky kept up with you and you both advanced together, looking for the rest of the team. 

     “They’ve finished coming through the Bifrost, it doesn’t look like they kept anyone behind to guard it” Bruce’s voice startled you. “Can everyone copy? The Bifrost is undefended, can everyone make it?” Bruce’s voice cracked over the communication system. A few responded with a strangled yes, others were pinned down in different sections of the towers. 

     “Natasha and I are stuck down in the gym” Clint’s voice explained. 

     “(Y/N) and I are close, we’ll come to you” Bucky announced, not waiting for you to respond since you weren’t sure how close that actually was to your location.  You followed Bucky down a maze of hallways, only stopping to fight your way through a new bunch of invading soldiers. 

     Once down, you realized why they were stuck. The gym was surrounded by soldiers attempting to break through Tony’s glass walls. Natasha saw you and nodded slightly, just enough for you to notice. There were too many for you and Bucky to take on alone, you quickly weighed your options and realized magic would be the best way out of this mess. 

     “Bucky, stay behind me. Natasha and Clint, get to high ground and stay there until I tell you it’s safe” you told them. You watched as Clint released an arrow into the ceiling and then wrapped his arms around Natasha, hauling them both on the ground. 

     You passed the sword to Bucky and took a deep breath before pounding your hands to the ground. Cracks began to form, heading for your enemies. The small cracks began to splinter into larger ones, eventually giving way to a casam of fire. One by one the soldiers began to fall in with screams, none of them able to run away. 

     You lifted your hands once the last one was gone and floor began to repair itself. Once it came back to you and no splinters were visible, you gave the others the all clear. 

     “Damn princess, you’re scary” Bucky muttered. You smiled back at him. 

     “Thank you, that's the one good trick I learned from my father”. Natasha and Clint landed back on the floor, finally able to leave the gym. 

      “Thanks” they both breathed out in relief. 

      “Don’t thank me yet, we still have a lot of fighting left” you told them. They all nodded and you followed them back up the steps. There seemed to be less soldiers now, you hoped the others were able to take care of the rest. 

     The four of you made your way outside without much resistance, definitely nothing you couldn’t handle without magic. You let out a sigh of relief when you noticed the others were all gathered around it. 

     “That’s everyone, are we ready to do this?” Steve asked. looking a little nervous at the large beam of light that was the Bifrost. 

     “Don’t worry Steve, it’s a smooth ride” you told him, patting him on the shoulder in reassurance. He didn’t look like he believed you thought. Tony was the first one to step up to the Bifrost with a shrug. 

     “It’s now or never, I guess”, with that, he passed through and up on his way to Asgard. One at a time, the rest of the team went through and you silently hoped that there wouldn't be an ambush for you on the other side. You, Steve and Bucky were the last ones left. 

     “Come Steve, together” Bucky told him and Steve nodded, going with Bucky seemed to ease the tension in his shoulders. You followed shortly behind. Once into Asgard, you found everyone looking around in amazement. The army wasn’t on your doorstep, thankfully, but part of it could be seen making its way towards you. Natasha looked over to Bruce, more serious now. 

     “I think we may need the big now”. 

***

     Mallock screamed in frustration, the Bifrost closed and you were on the right side of it, without his army holding you back. Loki smiled, letting himself feel revealed if only for a little while, you were alive. 

     “How far to they think they can get? Stupid fools” Mallock cursed, throwing anything he could get his hands on. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle, Thor’s plan actually worked, things were beginning to look up for his family and Asgard. 

     “Looks like you underestimated her once again” Loki smirked. Mallock’s face twisted in anger while Thor broke out into a huge grin. 

     “I have an army” he announced, albeit a little smugly for Loki’s taste. He turned around to face Mallock, even though prying his eyes from you was difficult, he did it. A familiar roar hit Loki’s ears and he smiled at his enemy. 

     “We have a Hulk”.


End file.
